Tienshin Han Saga
by Tienshin Han
Summary: A fan fic about Tenshinhan (or Tien) from DBZ. He goes on an adventure through several animes. Action, humor, romance and all the sort. The first few animes are Ranma1/2 and Fatal Fury.
1. Tienshin Han saga chapter 1

The Tienshin Han Saga  
By: Tienshin Han  
  
Notes:  
This is just a fan-fic. I wrote it, and I hope you will like it. It is about Tien, a majorly underused character from Dragonball/Z/GT. I am Tien. That's how I know all the stuff that happened here. It is all made by me, except for the characters. They belong to their respectable owners. That means that Akira Toriyama, and Rumiko Takehashi created the characters in this fan-fic. Some were made up by me and other fine people. So, please, anyone, don't sue me, I am not making any profit, nor plan to, nor will, by the writing of this. If you notice anything wrong, misspellings or inconsistencies in the plot, please take into consideration that this is my first fan-fic. If you find anything that doesn't fit into the DB/Z/GT timeline and story, please e-mail me at "old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com". I will gladly debate on why I tell it differently. So, please, sit back and read on...  
  
  
The Tienshin Han Saga   
Chapter 1: Second Earth  
  
  
Well, Goku had merged with the Dragonballs 7 years ago, and everyone in the Z gang kinda parted ways. Vegeta settled down to live his life with Bulma. Goten & Trunks moved into an apartment together later on and became roommates. Trunks is now married, and Goten has a fiancée. Krillen wished for eternal youth, that greedy son of a... Anyway, Master Roshi left his island and became a Hollywood star. He is making action movies with awesome martial arts fights and cool stunts. He calls himself "Jackie Choun" now. Yamcha became a bum and moved to Master Roshi's old island and lived there. He's moved since then. Gohan disappeared into the woods one night when he got drunk. He was out all night celebrating Trunks's marriage with the rest of the Z gang. Gohan hasn't shown up since. I have myself continued searching even after everyone else has stopped. I have nothing better to do, not to mention hes like a nephew to me. Videl was so sad that she decided to ask Piccolo to marry her. They have three kids now. They were all spat out of Piccolo's mouth. I was there when it happened. It wasn't pretty. The carpet where it happened is all stained now. Anyway, Chao Tsu & I decided to leave and find a better place to train- a place that would allow us to become as strong as my good friend Goku Son ever was. We hiked all the way up to the edge of the world to see if the legend of the "Second Earth" was true. That is where this story begins...  
"I'm hungry!" whined Chao Tsu, "Did ya bring any food this time, Tien?"  
"Hmmm..." I was busy trying to hide the sandwich I had in my hand. We were on a mountain about 60,000 or so feet high (that's about twice as high as Mount Everest). I was about to smack Chao Tsu off of the cliff if he didn't shut up. I had been around him WAY too much. I'd grown really sick of all his constant whining and crying.   
"TIEN! Listen to me!" he whined again.  
"Sandwich? I aint got no sandwhich..." I said back, holding the sandwhich behind my back.  
"I want a sandwhich! Wahhhhh!!" Then came the tears. That little guy always gets his way when he cries.  
"I'm sorry..." I said, in a low voice, giving him the sandwhich.  
"That's better," he said, munching on his little half eaten bologna sandwich. Just then I noticed something. The mountains were making a rumbling noise.   
"Listen." I said, "do you hear that?" Chao Tsu perked up and paid attention. We looked up towards the peak to see a bunch of white falling at us.   
"AHHH---mmffff!" We yelled as snow landed on us and filled our mouths. I held out my hands in front off me under the snow and let out a ki blast. The 4 tons of snow melted away leaving Chao Tsu and I laying face first in a puddle of water. We pulled ourselves to our feet (in Choazu's case he floated) and looked around. We were on a rocky cliff side, and were facing the various mountains around us.  
Chao Tsu pulled off his little jacket and wrung it out.   
"This place sucks, Tien." He gave me an evil glare.  
"Well, if you hadn't cried..." I uttered under my breath, "Anyway, I-"  
"If I hadn't cried what? What Tien?" He cut me off in mid-sentence. "Are you blaming me!?"  
I didn't want to answer to his accusations so I pointed at another mountain (to divert Chao Tsu's attention) that had let loose a raging avalanche. Looking at it a moment later, I noticed there was a strange twinkle coming from an intensely black shadow on the mountainside. What I couldn't figure out was where the shadow came from.  
"Let's check it out," I said as I flew over to the mountain. Chao Tsu quickly followed up behind me. We landed beside the twinkling within the darkness and just stood there, gasping at its beauty. Chao Tsu picked up a rock and chucked it into the hole. It sparkled for a second, and then the rock disappeared.   
"Could this be what I think it is?" I rhetorically asked.   
"I dunno," Chao Tsu muttered.  
"It was a rhetorical question," I replied. "Anyway, I think this might be the legendary portal to the 'Second Earth'. I'm not sure though."  
"What else could it be?" he shot back with a definite shade of sarcasm. "Let's go through it, Tien."  
"Yeah, this will take us to the ultimate training grounds!" I said enthusiastically.   
"You go first," he said.  
"No... you go first." I replied.  
"No, you."  
"Naw, you go first. You're more special," I said.  
"Bull crap! I'm not gonna be your guinea pig!" He yelled.  
"You got less body parts to lose!" I snapped back.  
"Hey, what are you implying!" He angrily asked.  
"I mean smaller, smaller parts!"   
"Hey!! What do you mean 'smaller parts'?!"   
I didn't feel like arguing so I stepped forward and into the portal. Chao Tsu came after me, screaming at me for leaving him behind.  
  
  
  
I guess that here I should explain some stuff that might be confusing you. I'm a three-eyed martial artist. I'm bald and Chinese. I have a fairly large build and a long scar on my right pectoral (on my chest) that goes from the bottom left corner to my right shoulder. My best friends are Chao Tsu, Krillen, Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku. Not Yamcha though, no matter what you say. Chao Tsu is a very short childish looking guy. He's 3 feet tall and has white skin and rosy red cheeks like a Pikachu. He has no nose to speak of and large wide eyes. He may not be as strong as me and our buddies, but hes still strong in other places compared to most people. And he dosn't sound like you've ever heard him before. He really sounds more like Cartman, from South Park. Right now in the story we're wearing our arctic parkas. Anyway, we flew by way of 'ki'. And if you don't know what it is, then you better look elsewhere 'cause you won't find the answer here. I'm too lazy. Anyway, on with my story...  
  
  
  
We suddenly found ourselves walking out into the same place we came out of.   
"What the-?" said Chao Tsu.  
"Huh? We were just here," I said. The surroundings were identical to where we had just come from- mountains and everything. The crisp mountain air even smelled the same. I had no clue what had happened.   
"Rip off!" said Chao Tsu "What a crock of-"  
"Let's just go to the cabin," I cut him off.  
"Yeah, lets go home. But first lets blow the HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers) outta this dump for screwing us over!" Chao Tsu started to glow.  
"No, lets just leave," I suggested. So, off we went. We started flying south to our cabin in the woods. We got to the spot where the cabin should be, but it wasn't there.  
"What freakin' gives?!" yelled Chao Tsu.  
"Where's the cabin? It should be here," I said. I looked around and sensed an amount of ki building up. "Hey, I sense someone's ki. It's over there in that field." I pointed to a snowy clearing.  
"Huh? Let's check it out," suggested Chao Tsu. We rose into the air and flew over to the source of the growing power. The first thing we could see was a teenaged Japanese boy and a large 8 foot tall Yetti creature doing battle. The boy wore a yellow and black headband over dark black hair, black pants, and yellow shirt that looked like it had been dragged around the world and back. He was carrying a red bamboo umbrella and a heavy looking backpack.   
"Whoa, that's a young martial artist down there. He's very skilled. I should talk to him after he's done." I really wanted to talk to him. Somehow, I could tell that he was strong even by my standards, yet weaker by my standards... I don't get it either.   
Meanwhile, in the boy's battle, the Yetti charged at him. The bandanna wearing teen did a moonsault off of the monster's head. The hairy beast whipped around to face the boy only to get uppercut into the air. The boy jumped up after the airborne body, hitting it with a flurry of punches and kicks. He finished off his combination with a roundhouse to the Yetti's stomach, sending it flying into a snow bank. The teen landed gracefully on a nearby rock and took a martial arts stance.   
"Foolish beast. You may be strong, but there's more to winning a battle than muscle," said the boy. Just then the Yetti came flying out of the snow like a bullet and head-butted the young martial artist, knocking him back about 10 feet. "Although, it does work..." he said weakly, before losing consciousness. The Yetti picked up his opponent's body and tossed it at a tree. I flew down and caught him before he made impact.   
"Hey, are you okay?" I tried to wake him up. "Can you hear me?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the monster.   
"I'm not finished!" And he jumped outta my arms towards the beast. He kicked forward, but the thing caught his leg and twisted, swinging the boy around in the air. The teen pulled out his umbrella from the top of his backpack, swinging it at the monster's head. He made contact with it's hard skull and got free of the iron grip. He sprang loose and bounced off the ground and back at the Yetti, hitting it between the eyes with his umbrella tip. The Yetti turned cross eyed and fell forward in a heap, making a loud thump. The teen stood with one foot one the monster in a triumphant pose.  
"Amazing victory. You're good," I said.  
The boy didn't even react to my words; he just started walking off. "If you wish to challenge me you would be a fool," he uttered.  
"I don't wanna fight you. Can't you take a compliment?" I asked. He just kept walking.   
"Just leave him." Chao Tsu said in a mean tone. "He doesn't have the guts to challenge you." Then the boy turned around and looked at Chao Tsu and me. He wiped his mouth and coughed.  
"What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked pointing at Chao Tsu.  
"Hey! I'll take you right here, right now, c'mon!" Chao Tsu challenged back, "or are ya too chicken?" he had his little fists raised and in the air. The boy came closer and Chao Tsu ran and hid behind my leg.  
"Chao Tsu, leave him alone," I warned. "Now, you. What's your name?" I asked, walking closer.  
"The name is Ryouga Hibiki." he answered.  
"Hibiki?" I asked.  
"Yes, Hibiki. I am looking for Furinkan High School. Do you know where it is?" He looked almost sad. I hated to tell him that I have never heard of it.  
"No, actually I've never heard of it. What town is it in?" I asked.  
"It's in Tokyo, Nerima district. But, if you don't know..." He looked angry for a second and then turned to walk away, "...I'll just be on my way."  
"No, wait, I might be able to help. Can you fly?" I asked hopefully.  
"Fly? What do you take me for? A bird? I am no bird."  
"No, I mean... can you use your ki to fly?" I asked. "I sensed your great amount of ki during that battle and I thought that maybe you could use it to fly."  
"No... I cannot fly." Ryouga said looking at me like I was queer or something.   
"Then, here. Hop on my back and I'll fly us to a town where we can find a map," I offered.  
"I have a map right here," he said, holding out a tattered map from his pocket.  
"Well, if you have a map, then, why the HFIL are you lost?" asked Chao Tsu, cutting into the conversation. He'd been too occupied earlier playing with a woodchuck to insult or taunt Ryouga.   
"Chao Tsu! Don't be so rude," I lectured.  
"What?" he said, not paying attention.  
"I said shut up." I reached out and looked at Ryouga's map. It must've been 10 years old judging by the shape it was in. "This 'Tokyo', is it big?" I asked, trying to locate it on the tattered paper.  
"Yeah... I think... I'm pretty sure of it. Look, I just wanna be on my way, so if you'll please excuse me I'll just be going now."  
I looked at the map again and noticed it was a world map. "How're ya gonna find a city on a WORLD map? You would need something small---!!" I then noticed that the map he had was completely wrong. "This map must be a joke," I said.  
"No, it's real," said Ryouga.  
"But... where did all these places come from? India? United States of America? Cadna-canda... Canada?" His map had so many places I've never heard of, and I was rapidly getting confused.   
"Yeah, well, I'd like to go," he said impatiently.  
"Wait. Get on my back," I insisted. "I'll fly you according to this map. My compass says that we're facing south, so I'll just fly to the closet southern area."   
"All right, but first prove that you can fly."   
I flew up into the sky about 100 feet, and back down again. His jaw was open and he looked shocked. "Okay, but before I get on your back, what's your name?"  
"I'm Tienshin Han, or Tien for short, and this is my little brother, Chao Tsu." Just as he was about to jump onto my back the temporarily forgotten Yetti monster stood up and charged towards us. This time, I decided to take care of it. I jumped straight into the air and landed behind it in a martial arts stance. It still charged after Ryouga and Chao Tsu, so I used a zanzoken technique creating the illusion that several copies of me were attacking at once. The monster stopped and tried to hit each after-image but, his attempts were unsuccessful. I came up behind it and smashed my head into the back of it's skull. The monster gasped and its eyes rolled back in their sockets. It slowly fell forward, collapsing into the snow.   
"Let's go, shall we?" I said.  
  
  
  
We arrived in the place called 'Tokyo' in about 5 hours. I was tired from so much straight flying. But, I did find some stuff out about our mysterious new friend, Ryouga. He was a martial artist, of course, and fanatically out for revenge on another boy, one called Ranma Saotome. I don't really know much about this Ranma guy though. Anyway, we had just arrived there and needed to find somewhere to sleep.   
"I'm used to sleeping out in the wilderness," Ryouga said when I mentioned it.  
"Us too," I replied. "Lets set up camp over in that park there." I pointed at a large park full of trees. "We can sleep in or under the trees."  
"In the trees? Forget it! Last time we slept in the trees that chipmunk tried to steal my nuts." said Chao Tsu.   
"I'm not even going to ask," moaned Ryouga. "I'm just too tired to care. I haven't slept for a week straight."  
"Then we'll set up camp under that big tree," I decided, pointing at one. Being as tired as we were, we set up our tents and fell asleep immediately.   
It was about 10:00 the next morning when we woke up. As soon as I awoke I went outside of my tent to exercise. I then noticed that Ryouga was missing. His tent was there and everything, but he was gone. "Ryouga? Ryouga Hibiki?" I called. He wasn't anywhere near. "I wonder where he would've gone if he was as tired as he claimed to be," I thought out loud.  
"Shuddup, Tien, some of us are tryin' ta sleep!" yelled a squeaky-voiced Chao Tsu from his sleeping blanket. I got changed into my white shirt with green pants and green cuffs and went out in search of that seemingly eternal lost boy.   
I walked out of the crowded trees to look around. What I saw was a large building with the words 'Furinkan High School' on the front gate. We had camped out in the schoolyard! I couldn't believe we didn't notice it earlier. I proceeded with my search for Ryouga anyway, going into the school. The halls were wide and many students stared at me as I passed. I went up to a student and asked if they had seen anyone fitting Ryouga's description.   
That didn't work, so after about 10 minutes of searching I thought to ask for this Ranma Saotome guy Ryouga was looking for. Everyone knew who he was, and someone mentioned that he'd probably be late to school... again. I thanked them and left. As I got outside I could hear the bells that tell the students to get their butts in class. Just then I turned and saw a boy wearing a red Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants and shoes. He had a pigtail, just like Ryouga's description said. I figured this must be Ranma. As he ran he pulled a terrified short-haired girl behind him. As they ran by I called out "Hey! Are you Ranma Saotome?"   
He stopped, turned around, still running in place, and said "Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"Do you know a guy named Ryouga Hibiki?" I asked him.  
"Hibiki?" he asked.  
"Yes, Hibiki." I answered. "Do you know him?"  
"Yeah, I know him, but-" he was cut off by the girl behind him.  
"Ranma! I can't be late for school!" she protested. She broke free from Ranma's grasp and ran inside saying, "You'd better hurry up to, Ranma!"   
"Okay, what's your connection to Ryouga?" He asked me, stopping his in-place running.  
"I met him yesterday, and he was looking for this school, and I helped him to find it. Now he's disappeared. You know, I don't think he likes you."  
"Yeah, that's Ryouga for ya. Always getting lost. But, what do you want me to do about it?" he replied.  
"I... don't know." I realized I didn't know at all. I only knew that this place was all screwy, and weird.   
"Well, then I can't help ya. Oh, and what's with the third eye?" he asked. I looked up at my third eye.  
"What's with the pigtail?" I asked back.  
"Yeah, well..." he said, trying to change the subject. He looked at my cuffs and my pants. "So you're a martial artist, eh?" he said, intrigued.  
"Yeah, you?" I said back. I could tell he was a fighter too. He had the walk, the personality, and the athletic build. I could sense his high power level.  
"Yeah, I know a little. If you know Ryouga then we might have a pretty decent match if we were to fight. But, right now, I'm late for school. I gotta go, I'll see ya after school if you wanna talk more." He ran off inside the school. As soon as he entered I could hear the crashing and smashing of a battle ensuing inside. I made my way over and looked inside to see him fighting a Hawaiian looking guy.  
"Hey, mon, get yo bud in class!" he yelled at Ranma.  
"I'm movin', I'm movin'!" screamed Ranma.  
I left and went outside.   
  
  
As I got to our campsite I noticed Chao Tsu being made fun of by a bunch of bullies. These guys were teenagers, dressed in school uniforms and holding sticks. There were about 6 of them. They swung at Chao Tsu with their clubs, but of course he dodged every shot with little effort. He then held out his hands and said "Time to die, punks!" I ran over to Chao Tsu to stop him.   
"Chao Tsu! NO! Don't do it!" I yelled. They all turned to look at me. Then Chao Tsu let out a blast just weak enough to send them flying a couple blocks away, but not killing them. I looked at Chao Tsu angrily. "Chao Tsu, that was bad!" I scolded him.  
"Did you see how far they went?" he said.  
"Chao Tsu, that's not what you do to people like that!" I said.  
"I don't care. They deserved it," he reasoned. "So, how'd your search of that funny smelling guy go?"  
"He's only smelly cause he never has anywhere to bathe," I said.  
"He still stinks."   
"Anyway, Ryouga is nowhere to be found. I did, however, find that Ranma guy. He's a martial artist too." I looked back at the building and said, "We should wait until he gets out after school, so that I can talk to him."  
"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep," Chao Tsu yawned. He crawled into the tent and cuddled up in his blankets.  
"Hey, Chao Tsu?" I whispered.  
"What?"  
"Do you think that this is the 'Second Earth' of that legend?" I asked.   
"Probably," he responded sleepily.  
"Then I'm going to train here."   
"Good for you."  
I got up and walked over to a tree. It was time for me to start training. I did my stretches and then I grabbed the trunk of a tree. I pulled up on the large trunk. I couldn't reach my arms fully around it. Dang, this was a big tree. I pulled up as hard as I could. The tree slowly started to move and I soon uprooted it. I held the 30-foot behemoth in my arms, then tossed it into the air and jumped up after it. In mid-air I threw out boomerang shaped ki blasts that cut and severed the tree in several places. I flew around and caught all the pieces as they fell and neatly stacked each one before catching the next. It was a good training exercise.   
  
  
  
After school, and my exercises, I waited for Ranma to come out of the school. I sat on the grass by the door. 20 minutes had passed and I hadn't seen any sign of the pigtailed martial artist. I though I might have better luck finding him by sensing his ki. I concentrated and used my sixth sense to feel for Ranma. Surprisingly I could sense several strong ki's in the building, including Ranma's. I sensed 7 high power levels within. One was Ranma's and another was that wacky Hawaiian guy. The other 6 were unknown. I listened carefully and heard Ranma's voice above me. I looked up and saw an open window on the second floor. I flew up next to it and peeked inside. It was a classroom with a bunch of trouble making kids inside. Ranma was sitting there too, next to that girl. The words "Detention, please be quiet!" were written on the chalkboard. There was no teacher from what I could see, so I just hopped inside the window and walked up to Ranma. Some kids were looking at me like I was some kinda freak. Ranma looked at me.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked me while sitting on the top part of a desk.   
"I thought that you were going to meet me after school." I told him.  
"Well, I would've been right out, but I was late and got a detention." he explained.  
"And whose fault is it that we were late?" said the girl sitting next to him, looking at Ranma with an angry expression.   
"Well, if you didn't spend so much time putting make up on--" Ranma started to say.  
"ME?! What about your sleeping in? You always do this to me!" the girl yelled back.  
"You shouldn't even bother with make-up, you're an un-cute tomboy anyway." The girl pulled out a mallet and smacked Ranma with it for his remark.  
"Hey! Stop fighting!" I said.   
Some guy next to me said "They act like they're act like they're a married couple already"   
"Married?" I uttered after him, not understanding the term being used.  
"Married? To him/her?" they both said at the same time.   
"Bad subject?" I whispered.  
"Well, my dad engaged me to her along time ago without me knowing. Now they expect us to go through with the marriage. Not to mention the other two girls that think they're engaged to me." Ranma's little story sounded kinda weird, but I'm eccentric so I figured it was normal. I've been living outside of civilisation for almost all my life.   
"Why don'cha just jump out the window and leave?" I inquired.  
"Umm, why don't you go outside and wait for me, I'll be out in a little while. Then we can talk about Ryouga, or whatever you wanted to talk about." Ranma suggested.  
I agreed and went outside through the window. I dropped down next to a young man wearing a kendo uniform. He was carrying a boken and had a small man bowing in front of him. He was one of the higher powers I sensed.  
"You there," he said to me.  
"Yeah? May I help you?" I replied.  
"I heard tales of you flying around and cutting up trees. That was you, wasn't it?" he asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you hear that?" I don't know how anyone could've seen me without me sensing their presence.  
"My manservant, Sasuke, told me. He was watching you as you trained." He smirked and shifted his position into a kendo stance. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, upperclassman of Furinkan High, also known as 'The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High', challenge you!" He looked extremely confident and poised.  
"Challenge? Why?" I asked, bewildered.  
"Because the tree that you happened to uproot and destroy was the tree in which me and my love, the pigtailed girl, kissed!" he explained.  
"But, sir, you didn't kiss her, she kicked you in the teeth," said the little manservant, Sasuke.  
"Silence, wretch!" and he swung his boken in front of Sasuke's face stopping right in front of his nose.  
"Hey," I said, "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, but-"  
"Peasant!" he interrupted, "You dare to mock me? You shall pay dearly for your mistake! Prepare to do battle!" And he charged forward, advancing with his boken swinging wildly in front of him. "HAAAAA!" he cried out. I stepped back while dodging a wild flurry of attacks.   
"This really isn't necessary, you know," I told him, evading every blow. He stopped and jumped upwards holding the wooden boken in front of him. I saw him rising and grabbed the tip of his boken with my index and middle finger and flung him into a nearby shrub. "It isn't any use. You're too sloppy with your attacks. And your patterns are easy to find. You also leave yourself open to attack when you do that rising thing."  
"Really?" he said crawling out of the shrub not impressed at all. Then I noticed a bunch of rips and cuts appearing on my shirt, and a cut on my right cheek. I wiped the blood off of it.  
"Nice shot." I said.  
"Shots." he corrected.  
"Yeah..." I didn't know how he could have done that without me noticing. Then it came to me. He didn't make contact, it was just the air pressure from all the blows.  
"Hey, Kuno!" shouted Ranma from the door.  
Kuno turned and looked. "Ha! It is you. The pervert Saotome." he taunted, "Do you wish to intervene in this fight?"  
"No, that's okay, I'll just wait until it's over." He seemed to think that I might have troubles with this Kuno character by the way he looked at me. I dismissed it and walked over to Ranma.  
"Uh, " I whispered, "do you know how to get rid of this guy?"   
"Yeah," Ranma answered, "fight him and beat him."  
I grumbled and walked over to this Kuno character. I looked him in the eye and I smacked his boken outta his hands. He gasped and I slapped him on the right cheek sending him flying outta sight.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed as he soared clear over the trees and outta sight. His little manservant ran after him.  
"Nice job," Ranma complimented. He put his hands in his pockets and asked me if I was hungry. I told him I was, and we left to go to his home.   
  
  
  
We got to the magnificent dojo, and as we went inside I saw a large Panda playing a game with a middle-aged man with long hair and a moustache. They turned and looked at me.  
"Ranma, who is this stranger you bring into our home?" asked the moustached man.  
"This is..." Ranma paused, "What's your name?" he asked me.  
"The name is Tenshinhan, although others call me Tienshin Han, or Tien for short." I explained as I bowed honourably.  
"Yeah, this is Tien, he's a martial artist. Aren't you?" he asked me.  
"Yes, I am. I use basic northern and southern style kung fu and Japanese ninjitsu and karate. Oh, and I'm a master of Kempo."  
"Cool, Kempo is my main style too." Ranma said.  
"What are the odds?" I asked.  
"This is my father," he said pointing at eh panda,"and this is Mr. Tendou," he ponted at the moustached man introducing them. See I don't think that him having apanda father is too wierd because where I come from there are animal people every where and I got three eyes. I still thought that this was kinda odd though.  
I looked at him in bewilderment, but then decided that maybe since this is a whole different world, that fathers are pandas here.   
"Yeah... anyway, let's grab something to eat. I'm starved!" said Ranma as he dragged us off into the kitchen. The panda and the moustached man stared at my third eye as I left the room. I smiled back at them, thinking that they were as weird as they thought I was. When I got into the kitchen I noticed a stunning woman, whose beauty surpassed all of whose I had seen in my life up to this point. Her name was Kasumi Tendou. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled like gems. Her skin looked so touchable and soft. She wore a long blue dress with a yellow hand knit sweater on top. I noticed my jaw hanging open and closed it. I gazed at her in amazement for a few seconds.  
"Well?" asked Ranma waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Huh?" I muttered coming outta my trance.  
"Do you want to have some home made Ramen?" Kasumi asked, her every word hanging in a misty blur in my mind.   
"Y-yeah, I like R-ramen..." I stuttered blushing.   
"No, silly. Would like me to make you some Ramen?" she said again.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said and slapped myself many times, my eyes going moon shaped and my mouth going wide.  
"Well, do ya?" Ranma asked, irritated.  
"Okay... that would be great," I said. I was acting like a complete fool! I feel so stupid now, thinking back on it! Oh, well. Anyway, after a nice meal and a discussion about our techniques me and Ranma became quite good friends. He was a nice guy. At this time. I couldn't help thinking about where that Ryouga guy had gone to. It was quite confusing. Ranma had explained all the stuff that Ryouga hated him for. It was a long list. The most outstanding were that Ryouga thinks that Ranma is responsable for a certian curse (one which Ranma was reluctant to tell me), and that Ryouga has it big for that girl that Ranma is engaged to. Her name is Akane Tendou it turns out. We were talking about something at the table when Kasumi came up to me.  
"Tien, would you like to change out of those ripped clothes and into something nicer?" she asked. I couldn't look her in the eyes without blushing.   
"Uh, yes, ma'am. I mean, Kasumi." she motioned for me to follow her as she went into another room. The other room was the laundry room from the looks of it. She held up a shirt that she thought might fit me. I took the shirt and she left the room so I could put it on. When she left I changed but found out that the shirt was way too small. I called her back in as I tore off the shirt. She blushed at the sight of my bare chest.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." she appologized.  
"For what?" I asked, not knowing at the time what she meant.  
"Um... here, try on this on." she gave me another shirt and turned away for me to change.   
"Is something wrong?" I asked.   
"No... its just that I'm not used to seeing bare chested guys like YOU." she responded.  
"Oh... I don't get it." I was really dense back then. I mean like Goku dense. Back then I was only kissed once, and that was by Lunch one time. Of course, when it happened I had no idea what it was. I knew very little on the subject of love.  
I got changed into the shirt to find out once again that it was too small. All the clothes were too tight and ripped when I put them on.  
"Well, I'll just go without a shirt then." I said and put the shirt in my hands back into a hamper.  
"Umm... okay." Kasumi said. She blushed and I couldn't help but blush too. She was so cute and attractive. I thanked her and went back to the kitchen to talk to Ranma some more. Kasumi disapeared somewhere else into the house. Some hours later me and Ranma were just talking about when I fought the androids.  
"So, then the androids got pissed and I got put in a choke hold by #17." I said explaining about my past fights. "I was then unconscious and so were my colleges. Except for the coward Krillen. He had to chicken out and not fight."  
"Maybe that was the smart thing to do." Ranma said.  
"...Maybe," I said, annoyed that he was standing up for Krillen. I don't know why, becuase Krillen is one of my best friends, "but anyway, we had a hard battle against those androids. Especcially Cell, I had to blast him so many times with my shin-ki-kou-hou."  
"Hey," Ranma said, "can I see your shin-ki-kou-hou?"  
I thought it couldn't hurt, I mean it was just an innocent display, and he looked like he really wanted to see it. "Well, I guess I could. But, we would need a large area of empty space. You got something like that?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you there." And Ranma led me away from the dojo and out into an open field. When we got there I searched for anyone nearby with my 6th sense (the ki thing, remember?). No one was closeby, so I flew up into the air and held out my arms.  
"Huh?!" Ranma gasped at the sight of me flying.  
"What? Is there a bug on me or something?" I asked.  
"No, its just that... you fly!" he spoke in an impressed tone.  
"Oh, yeah, didn't I mention that?" I asked.  
"No, but go on with your attack." he urged. So I put my hands together in a triangle shape, my thumbs together and the tips of my other fingers touching. A trianular view apeared in the space in my hands. An image of a rock below came into view and magnified.   
"Shin-Ki-Kou-Hou!" I shouted. A large blast of yellow colored energy shot from my hands and smashed into the earth, creating a crator shaped like a diamond. I panted as I felt the energy leave me.   
"Nice!" said Ranma. He looked in the crator and saw no bottom. He made an impressed whistling noise.  
"So," I started as I flew down beside him looking into the hole, "do you like it?"  
"Yeah, thats a powerful blast." he said to me. I expected him to ask me to teach it to him. But instead he looked as if he were concentrating. "Well," he said, breaking the silence, "I guess we should go back to the dojo."  
  
  
When we went back to Ranma's home and I told him that I had to go see how my friend Choazu was doing, and that if he wanted to talk to me, I'd be at the park. He agreed, but then Kasumi came out and suggested that I stay with them until I had to leave. I said yes and danced around like a fool. As I left I could hear the father complaining about how they would manage to house another free loading guest.   
I got back to the park as the sun was setting. I went over to the camp me and the guys had made the night before. I saw Chao Tsu sitting on a tree stump reading a playboy magazine.   
"Chao Tsu!" I yelled, causing him to jump into the air.  
"AHH!" he screamed, "Can't I get any privacy around here? First this guy with glasses comes up to me and calls me 'cologne', and now you peeping in on me! Sheesh!"  
"Chao Tsu, I told you not to read those things, they'll make you a little pervert. Give it here." I commanded.  
"What, and let you read them before me? As if!" he retorted. He jumped off the stump and ran like a little rodent. I ran after him and caught him. Moments later he was being sat on by me as I torched his dirty magazines with a flash of ki energy.  
"NOOOOO!!" he cried, "The girls of the internet edition! Those were some hot naked cyber chicks you just turned to cinders!"  
"Its for your own good." I said.  
"You must be gay!" he yelled at me.  
"WHAT!? You little dog fart!" I don't like being called that, and he knows it.  
"He-he." he giggled in his little elf like voice.  
"I'm going to take this the way that Kamesennin (Master Roshi) told me too. Stay calm, breathe, and don't lash out. That is the martial artist's way. Stay calm, breathe, and don't lash out. That is the martial artist's way," I chanted to myself many times.  
I told my story of what happened in my day to him, and how we were going to stay at Ranma's place. I told him there were girls there and he immediatley started packing up to leave. I grabbed another white shirt outta my collection. We got all our stuff into our backpacks and went to the dojo. I knocked on the door and Kasumi answered.   
"Its nice to meet you, Chao Tsu," Kasumi said with a smile while walking us into the dojo.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too, sweet cheeks." Chao Tsu replied back pinchy Kasumi's rear.  
"Chao Tsu! Behave!" I barked at him.  
Chao Tsu gave me a look and said "I'm not a dog, Tien!"  
"Oh my," Kasumi said blushing.  
"Lets just try to behave, okay, Chao Tsu?" I asked my little pale friend while clenching my fists. He looked down, put his hands in his pockets and kicked around some pebbles in his path. Little tears started to well up in his eyes and I had to look away to not be tricked into letting him have his way.  
Kasumi brought us into the dojo. I looked around at the room and smelled the air. There was a smell of good old home fashion cooking whafting througth the dojo. I sniffed and closed my eyes enjoying the scent.   
"Ahh, that must be your cooking, Kasumi," Chao Tsu said, "Tien wouldn't shut up about your cooking."  
"Oh, really?" asked a girl standing in front of us. She had brown shoulder length hair and a mischieviuos smile across her fine thin lips. She was wearing a a pair of white pants and a pink tank top. The words 'daddy's girl' were writen on the front of the shirt.  
"Huh?" I asked startled becuase I didn't see her. She grinned and leaned forwards in front of me.   
"Somebody's got a... " she paused and looked me in the eyes, "... a crush!" she whispered.  
"Ack! I-I mean--" I stammered.  
"Don't worry I won't say a thing." she reassured me.  
"Whew" I was releived.  
"For a price." she added.  
"I really don't have any money, I swear." I told her. Just then a chunky looking man wearing a white bandana over the top of his head, glasses and a white martial arts uniform came into the room. I noticed that Chao Tsu and Kasumi were missing.   
"Greetings, Tenshinhan!" he exclaimed.  
"And you are...?" I asked not knowing who he was.  
"We've met already, I'm Genma Soatome. Ranma's father." he explained.  
"Umm... we've met?" I asked. I then searched his ki to see if I remembered it. I didn't.  
"I was... the panda you met." he while said rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. A sweat drop apeared on his forehead.  
"Oh, yeah. Ranma said that the panda was his father, but I didn't understand. Now, I guess, it makes sense."  
"Makes sense?! I'm a freakin' panda!" He yelled.  
"Mr.Saotome, maybe you should take those pills that Dr. Tofu gave you," the girl with the sneaky smile said.   
"I'll take 'em when I feel like it!!" he exloded in rage. Ranma then appeared behind him and dove at him with his left leg extended into a kick.   
"Hyahh!" he shouted as he flew across the span of 2 meters. His foot connected to the back of his father's head. Ranma then shot out his right leg and snaked it around his old man's neck. He then drew a bottle of pills from his pocket and started shoving them into his father's mouth. Genma collapsed on the floor in a heap. "What pills did I give him?" aksed Ranma. He then tried to reach into his throat to yank them out. He stopped that and started pounding on his chest. Pills came spouting outta his mouth.  
"Ahh!" I shouted, not expecting such violence.   
"My names Nibiki." said the girl with the pink shirt. She put out her hand for me to shake it. I didn't know what to do in the case of talking with girls, for I hadn't talked with many up until this point (excluding Lunch(not the meal the girl)). So I tried to think of what advice Yamcha had given me in case of talking to girls.   
I remembered back to a sleep over party we had at the Kame House. It was during the three years in which we were training for the andriods arival. Goku got King Kai to send us all telepathic messages to meet here. We were in the living room talking. I was wearing my Astroboy Pajamma's, Yamcha was wearing his flannel green ones, Goku was wearing his PJs with pictures of dragonballs over them and little feet on the bottom, and Krillen was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands and my elbows leaning on my knees. Yamcha was leaning back in the lazy-boy recliner we got for Kamesennin's birth day that year, telling us a story, while Krillen was lying on his stomach on the floor with his chin resting in his hands and elbows leaning on the floor. Krillen's feet moved back and forth behind him as he listened to yamcha's story. Goku was hitting the T.V trying to get it to work.  
  
(for those of you who have no clue about dragonball z which this fan-fic is mainly based around, here are some discriptions of the characters in this next part:  
Goku: who dosn't know Goku? Hes a saiyan and the best fighter I've ever seen. He has black hair and it looks all nuts. I prefer bald.  
Krillen: My other little buddy, Krillen, is short, has no hair on his head, has no nose, and has 6 dots on is forehead like a pair of dice would have.  
Yamcha: He has long black hair and a scar over his right eye, and another scar on his left cheek.   
Kamesennin: The old guy who trained me, Goku, Krillen, Yamcha, Chao Tsu, Ox-King(Goku's father in law), and Goku's grandfather. Hes got a white beard, and allways wears sunglasses. He is bald.  
Piccolo: Hes big, mean, and green. Hes got antennae and no hair. He also has fangs. His skin looks like its inside out on his arms and legs and body.  
Puar: A small floating cat like thing that for some reason is friends with Yamcha.  
Gohan: Goku's kid. About 10 years old or so here. I don't know for sure. He looks like Goku but smaller and longer hair.)  
  
"Damn T.V!! I finally get a chance to watch some non PBS crap and now its busted!" he shouted, "Not to mention Yamcha's stories are pure B.S."   
"I'm trying to tell a story here," said Yamcha irritated, "Its not my fualt that Chi Chi has you whipped like a trained seal."  
"Leave Chi Chi outta this!" Goku yelled back. He started mumbling while looking at the back of the T.V set. "Maybe its the thing... the thing that... does... that thing. You know."  
"Just get on with the story, Yamcha." I told him.  
"Alright, where was I?" he asked.  
"You were at the part were you got your hand into Bulma's pants." said Choazu walking outta the bathroom.  
"Yeah, so anyway, she starts moaning up something fierce. And--" Yamcha was cut off by Krillen.  
"This didn't really happen, did it?" Krillen looked unconvinced.  
"Sure it did! It is SO true that you could ask Bulma and she'd back me up." Yamcha said eagerly.  
"Then why don't we?" asked Chao Tsu holding the phone.  
"Ahh! I mean, she'll just deny it." Yamcha said trying to cover up.  
"But, I thought you just said that she'd--" Yamcha cut me off as I talked.  
"Nevermind that! Just put down the phone. Now, lets talk about something else." Yamcha said trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, probably afraid of Vegeta hearing about your crazy stories about Bulma and coming to get you." Goku said.  
"I thought that Vegeta didn't love Bulma. I think I'm confused." I said.  
"You're always confused, Tien." said Yamcha.  
"Lets talk about how to talk to girls." suggested Chao Tsu.  
"Yeah, I know alot about that!" said Yamcha.  
I shrugged and said "You seem to claim to know alot about everything."  
"Shut up, you two!" shouted Krillen looking out of the window, "I think that Piccolo, Gohan, Kamesennin, and Puar are back from buying the snacks."  
"Alright, some food! Finally." said Goku holding his stomach. Out side I saw a flying car stop at the island. Piccolo bursted out in an angry fit. Gohan ran out after him trying to say something to him. Kamesennin came hobbling out being held up by Puar. He had a bunch of cuts, bruises and burns on him.  
"Master!" Goku yelled, and ran out to see what had happened. We all came out quickly after only to get pushed aside by Piccolo. He went storming into the house with Gohan on his tail.  
"But, Mr.Piccolo! Don't be upset!" Gohan yelled after the tall green Namekkian.  
"I wanna talk with that young lad and give him a piece of my mind!" Kamesennin yelled after him holding his head. His clothes were ripped and burnt a bit.  
"What happened?" I asked. Gohan turned around and came towards us. He looked sad.  
"Well, we were at the safeway buying the snacks. We had just found the cheese crackers and before I knew it there was an open brawl and Kamesennin was getting blasted through a tower of toilet paper."  
"Piccolo did that?" I asked.  
"No..." he said. We weren't expecting that. We thought that Piccolo had done this to the Master.  
"Then who did it?" asked Goku.  
"Well, we were at the cashier and Piccolo told us to get back. We didn"t know why, but then a blast shot at Kamesennin and he went flying." Gohan continued.  
"It hurt too." commented Kamesennin.  
"But Piccolo didn't waste time in stopping the blast headed for me. He dove in front of the speedy bolt and flicked it aside towards the meat section. Turkey and ham was spewing out everywhere! I got a liver in the eye." Gohan said. He stopped and started to rub his head, "Piccolo sure was brave. Anyway, " Gohan continued, "Piccolo knew right away that the one behind the blasts was only Freeza, the cashier. He had a little apron and name tag too! Piccolo asked him how many times he could die."  
"I thought Freeza was dead!" said Goku.  
"Well, he did come back as a robot, didn't he? We should've known he would come back a third time." said Krillen.  
"Yeah, and this time he was green and lumpy and he called himself Bio-Freeza. Anyway, so Piccolo and him were yaking for awhile as we usually do before a big battle, and then they engaged in some hand to hand combat. And then-" Gohan carried on as me, Yamcha, Puar, Chao Tsu, and Krillen walked into the house tired of hearing how the hero saved the day as ussual. We want action every once in a while too!  
"So," Yamcha said sitting back down in his chair, "lets talk about... what was it?"  
"Girls, and how to get 'em." Chao Tsu commented laying on his stomach on the floor.  
"Why girls?" asked Puar. We then remembered that Puar was a female. "Ahem, girls; they are nice. Us guys want 'em. To get them we gotta talk nice to 'em. How do you talk to a girl, Tien?" Yamcha asked.  
"Umm... I dunno." I said.  
"He don't talk to girls, hes gay." said Chao Tsu.  
"Quit saying that!!!" I yelled back.  
"Guys," said Krillen, "Shut up. How do YOU talk to girls, Yamcha?"  
"Well, I ussually talk about their femine body parts to them. I talk about thier smell and how good they look. I always make sure to stare at their breasts, thats always nice." Yamcha explained. Everyone but me and Piccolo, who was now in the room, face faulted.  
"No wonder Bulma didn't go for you." Krillen said.  
"I was only jok-" Yamcha was cut off in mid sentance by Piccolo.  
"Shut up! I've had a rough day. If you guys want some ice cream its in the freezer. Got it?" Piccolo yelled at us.  
  
  
"Tien?" Nabiki was waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Huh?" I looked around bewildered.   
"You weren't saying anything for 10 minutes." Nabiki told me.  
"ACK! Sorry!" I tried to remember everything I heard Yamcha say.   
"Thats okay, Tien." she said smiling.  
"Uh, Tien?" said Ranma walking by casually, "she took your wallet when you went into that trance."  
"Huh? I don't got a wallet." I said.  
"Then what was that leather thing in your pocket?" she asked.  
"That was beef jerky form along time ago." I said calmly.  
"Ewww!" she whined!   
Later that night Kasumi showed me to Ranma's room and said I'd be sleeping in there. Me and Ranma talked all night about our adventures and and our pasts. I had a strange dream that night with that blue haired girl, Lunch, in it. I don't remember all of it though. But, I had a good sleep that night.  
  
  
Next is chapter 2: Meeting new people  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: So, what'd ya think? Is it good? Bad? Or in between? Or do you not know because you skipped through most of it? Anyway, this is my first fan-fic, and I would like your comments, critisism, and encouragement. I'm gonna right others too, I hope. But, back to this fan-fic... Do the characters act properly? Or am I doing something wrong? Is there any miswritten stuff thats wrong? If so, just e-mail me at old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com   
Xie xie, and domo arigato for reading my fic! 


	2. Tienshin Han saga chapter 2

The Tienshin Han Saga  
By: Tienshin Han  
  
Notes:  
This is just a fan-fic. I wrote it, and I hope you will like it. It is about Tien, a majorly underused character from Dragonball/Z/GT. I am Tien. That's how I know all the stuff that happened here. It is all made by me, except for the characters. They belong to their respectable owners. That means that Akira Toriyama, and Rumiko Takehashi created the characters in this fan-fic. Some were made up by me and other fine people. So, please, anyone, don't sue me, I am not making any profit, nor plan to, nor will, by the writing of this. If you notice anything wrong, misspellings or inconsistencies in the plot, please take into consideration that this is my first fan-fic. If you find anything that doesn't fit into the DB/Z/GT timeline and story, please e-mail me at "old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com". I will gladly debate on why I tell it differently. So, please, sit back and read on...  
  
  
  
The Tienshin Han Saga  
Chapter 2: Meeting new people  
  
  
I woke up in the warm bed, with the fluffy blanket around me. I opened my eyes when I woke, making no movement. I looked around the room and saw the sunlight pouring through the window. I could smell something wonderful cooking. Moments later I entered the kitchen dressed in my regular clothes. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked into the room sleepily. I didn't see Kasumi cooking. Instead I saw Akane at the stove. She was wearing a blue and white dress and an apron.  
"Zao, Akane. What'cha cooking?" I peeked into a pot with a wooden spoon that looked cemented in. The brown and black contents looked terrible, yet they smelled wonderful. Looks and smell are two totally different things.  
"Oh, good morning, Tien. I'm making oatmeal for everyone because Kasumi has an appointment this morning." she told me.  
"Mmm... looks good." I lied, "I can't wait to taste it!"  
"Well, you certainly seem to apreciate my cooking more than anyone else does." she frowned and scruntched up her brow. Just then Chao Tsu walked in with a towel around his waist and water dripping offa him. He cleaned his ear with his pinky while sticking out his tounge. He took a whiff of the air.  
"What the hell is that stink? It reeks like total crap!" Chao Tsu shouted.  
"Chao Tsu! You weren't edited into saying HFIL or poopoo or something like that!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this story aint censored by Funimation, thank Kami. Those dorks." Chao Tsu said while waddling towards the fridge.  
"Hey, at least its being shown to more veiwers now." I debated.  
"Did you hear all the cornball lines they made you say? 'I can see thier parachutes'. Come on. What crap." Chao Tsu rummaged through the fridge looking for food.  
"Excuse me..." Akane said, glowing red, "Did you insult my cooking?"  
Chao Tsu froze and looked her in the eye and said "It was Tien."  
"What?!" I yelled, "It wasn't me!"  
"AHH!!!" Akane jumped at Chao Tsu with a mallet in hand and flattened his little hat.  
"You wench! Thats my hat! Its really cute!!" Chao Tsu powered up and flew at Akane. I caught him before he got too far. "Leggo, you big brute!" he yelled at me.  
"Uh... Akane, wheres everybody else?" I asked while restraining Chao Tsu.  
"They're outside in the courtyard." she said pointing in the direction. I thanked her and went outta the door. I thought that perhaps Ranma wished to train with me. I was very interested in his techniques.   
"Eeek!" I heard Akane shriek.   
"It aint nothing you havn't seen before!" Chao Tsu yelled at her. I looked into the kitchen and saw Chao Tsu with his towel fallen down. I quickly left and went out the door again. I entered the courtyard looking for Ranma. I heard Ranma's voice. I tried to sense his presence and found it. He was outside of the courtyard and in the street behind the dojo. I flew off to the wall and landed on it. I watched as Ranma was being chased by some Chinese girl with blue hair. She was riding a red bicycle and was quickly on his tail.   
"Shampoo! You'll run me over!" the pig tailed martial artist yelled as he ran like a cat on fire.   
"But Shampoo want to hug Ranma!" said the girl on the bike. I presumed her name was Shampoo at this point, and called out a greeting to them.  
"Hey, Ranma! Hey, uh... Shampoo!" I yelled to them. Shampoo looked up at me, and that gave Ranma the necissary time to do a moonsualt and land behind the girl who was riding the bike. He ran quickly away from her and did a great leap onto the top of the wall next to me.   
The girl came to a skidding stop. "You know Shampoo?" she asked me.  
"Uh, no." I said, "I just thought that was your name."  
"Yeah, she thinks that were married by ancient Chinese tradition." Ranma quickly explained to me.  
"Oh, okay." I said. The girl turned her bike around on the backwheel, and sped towards the wall. I thought she would crash into the wall, but instead she did a little hop and drove up the side. She drove up and past us into the air, launching like a rocket. In the air she did a little twirl and came back down. Shampoo landed in Ranma's arms and the bike landed in mine.   
"Ahh! Ranma! We together again!" Shampoo said with a huge smile.  
"Shampoo, how many times do I have to tell you this?!" he shouted, smaking his face with his hand.   
"Tell Shampoo what?" she asked and giggled.  
"Ughh..." Ranma groaned and put Shampoo down, and jumped into a nearby tree. From there he jumped again and onto an electrical pole. He stopped and turned around and saw Shampoo running after him. She jumped onto the same tree and to the pole. He slid down the pole before Shampoo got to close. He ran again and hid behind some garbage cans. I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped like he was startled and nearly screamed. Then he realized it was me.   
"How'd you... get... How?!" Ranma stuttered.  
"What? Get here so fast? I just flew." I calmly stated.  
"That must be useful." He told me. Just then Shampoo jumped outta the garbage cans behind him and hugged him tightly. Ranma slipped free and bolted down the street knocking stuff down as he ran. He dodged people, animals, bikes, and garbage cans as he ran down the alley. Shampoo darted after him not running nearly as fast as he was. I flew beside him at his speed with my arms crossed. He did a double take as he looked at me.   
"You run fast." I said to Ranma teasingly.  
"Oh shut up..." Ranma said as he nearly got splashed with water from a puddle. He looked freaked at the sight of the water. I didn't know at the time why, though.  
"I think you lost her." I told him as we got close to a farm house. Cows mooed in the field as Ranma skidded to a halt. We had completely left the city by the looks of things.  
"Don't be so sure." Ranma said huffing and puffing. He leaned on his legs with his hands. His sweat dripped onto the dirt road making a little muddy puddle. He wiped his brow and let out a sigh of relief.  
"So... you think you can teach me that 'ki sensing' thing you talked about earlier?" Ranma asked.  
"Sure, its really simple. So simple that you'll feel stupid after learning how for not knowing how sooner." I said and smiled. Ranma raised an eyebrow, and thanked me. We stopped in at a nearby stream and took a rest. Ranma was going to splash his face, but he stopped before making contact with the water. I took a handful of water and splashed my entire upperbody. The hot sun shone like a blazing fire. It relentlessly punded down on us with wave after wave of heat. It was the perfect weather for training. I couldn't wait to pass the ki sense down to Ranma.   
"So, hows it done?" Ranma asked sitting on a large boulder with his arms crossed. I got up from the stream and proceeded to instruct him. After his first lesson he seemed to be really confident as if he could do it without trying. He urged me to help him try it out.  
"Okay," I agreed, "I'll make small balls of energy and toss them into the sky far away. You wear a blind fold and try to stop the balls before they make contact with you. Okay?" he nodded in agreement to my terms of training.  
"Uh, do you got the blind fold?" he asked.  
"No, I thought you had one." I responded. We tried to think of an alternative quickly. I then got an amazing idea.  
"Um, look at me for a second, okay?" I asked him.  
"Uh... sure I guess." he said. I threw 10 balls of energy into the sky and told him to watch me closely.   
He looked right into my eyes as I fanned my hands in front of my face. I then smiled and yelled out "TAIYOKEN!" A bright burst of light flashed and Ranma gasped as he saw the brillient shine shatter his vision.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!! What the hell is that!?!?" he screamed in pain as he held is eyes.  
"Ranma, try to stop the balls of ki now!!" I shouted him instructions.  
"HUH!?" he held his eyes tighter and stumbled onto one knee. The glowing orbs shot through the atmosphere and straight at Ranma. He looked like he felt something for a second and he swiped out in front of him with his right forearm just missing one of the spheres. It flew at his cest and striked him on the right side of his chest. The others quickly followed the first and they all hit Ranma destroying his shirt and buring his chest and face. One however was smacked away before impact and hit a tree. The tree fell onto a road and burned slowly. I ran over to Ranma's fallen body. I held him up with my my arm. I looked at his eyes, which were bleeding from the croners. His chest was severly burned and none of his shirt remained. I didn't think that those balls were that powerful.  
"Uh oh." I muttered to myself. I shook Ranma trying to wake him. He opened his eyes which were all white, red and pink on the inside. I saw no pupils.   
"Damn, did I completely destroy his eyes?!" I asked out loud. I dragged his body to his feet and put him on my back. I was ready to fly off when I saw an old couple trying to get through the road that was blocked off by the fallen tree. I flew over and kicked it outta the way. It shattered and pieces flew everywhere. The old couple thanked me and drove through. I took off as fast as possible towards the city. I had a huge flying aura around me as I flew at top speeds. The old couple turned around from their seats and looked at me from their truck.  
"The government will let anyone fly nowa days." the old man said.  
  
It was later that day, at about 6:00pm when I saw Ranma walking around the dojo with wrappings on his upper torso and around his eyes. He looked very unpleased. He walked into a wall and fell backwards. He struggled to get up. I sat in the main room of the dojo with Chao Tsu, Nibiki, and Akane around me.   
"I guess I shouldn't have used full power Taiyoken, huh?" I suggested to them.  
"You think?" Chao Tsu sarcastically said to me. He took a sip of his hot chocolate. Nibiki and Akane didn't blame me like Chao Tsu did. They knew it was an accident. So did Ranma. His father on the other hand thought I was a murderer sent to destroy Ranma. A couple of times he leapt at me from some bushes holding a sword above his head. He must really love his son I thought. Then I remembered all the nasty things that hes done to Ranma, such as engaging him without Ranma's permission, selling him for food, trading him for food, tying fish sausage around him and throwing him into a pit of hungry cats, and alot of other things. I knew he must've loved him anyway. I got up from the table and went over to Ranma. I tried to help him to his feet but he kicked at me and wanted to do it himself. He wiggled and squirmed like a bowl of jello, but he couldn't get back up. So, instead he just layed there. I watched him for a while and noticed he was snoring. I guess he decided to sleep and get up later.   
"I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head." I told everyone, "So, I'll be back later. Don't wait up."  
"Okay, see yah." said Akane. Nabiki just nodded.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk too. I need to get some air." Chao Tsu said.  
"I kinda wanted to walk alone, Chao Tsu." I said.  
"Go ahead. I wasn't gonna walk with ya anyway. My my, what an ego we have." Chao Tsu snorted back. He grabbed his little blue sports jacket, put on his sunglasses and opened the door. "See yah, homies." he said as he slammed the door.  
"Well, anyway, I'll be back at about 10:00 or so. I'll have a surprise for you all when I get back." I said. They all said bye and I left. As I got outside I thought to myself: Now, why'd I have to say I'd have a surprise for them?   
I walked down the street feeling bad about what happened to Ranma. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just got carried away with the training. I don't know how I could have been so careless. I walked by a small resturaunt that had a very delightful smell coming from it. I liked it. I went into the restraunt without looking at the name of the place. When I got in I saw a girl wearing... and a bondolier with spatulas in it. she had a big mother of all spatulas holstered on her back. Her hair was long and brown, and very soft looking. It had a white bow type thingy in it. I sat down at the counter and noticed that there was only one person in the whole place besides me and the teenage girl. This person sat in the corner and ate his food quietly. There was something odd about him.  
"Welcome to Uchan's, what can I get ya?" asked the girl.  
"Uh... whatever it is that smells so good." I replied. She laughed a little and spun two spatulas in her hands.  
"One special Okonomyaki coming right up!" she announced. She started to make her wonderful smelling treat very quickly. She moved very fast and was quite nimble with the spatulas. In very little time the little pizza was off the grill and finished. "Here you go!" she said handing it to me.  
"Thanks!" I said and took the food. I took a huge bite and a smile shot across my face.   
"Ahh, so you like it?" she asked.  
"Mmm hmm." I said with my mouth full.  
"Thank you!" she said and smiled. She twirled her spatulas around again and stuck them into a small table at her side. Before I knew it I had eaten around 10 of the Japanese pizzas. I stopped for a second and realized I was making a pig of myself.  
"So, whats your name?" asked the girl. She leaned on the counter top.  
"Tienshin han, but you may call me Tien." I told her proudly.  
"My names Ukyo Kuonji," she extended her hand and I shook it.  
"Its a pleasure meeting you, Ukyo, and your food. Yum." I said, making a little joke.  
"I'm glad you like it." she said in return. Just then the door opened and a man walked in. He was wearing a red cap and red sleeveless jacket. He had a white t-shirt and normal blue jeans on. Over his shoulder he carried a bag with his personal belongings inside. He adjusted his hat with his glove clad hands and casually walked over to the counter. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail that hung behind him. He sat down at the counter next to me.   
"Welcome to Uchan's, what can I get ya?" Ukyo asked the tall somewhat muscular man.  
"Oh, just one of those wonderful smelling pizzas." he told her. I sensed a high power on him that seemed odd compared to most others. Then, I noticed that Ukyo had a pretty high power level as well. I was wondering if this 'Second Earth' had alot of these strong people.  
"Coming right up!" said Ukyo as she went to work on the next okonomyaki.  
"Thanks," he said with a casual tone. He looked at me for a second, and asked me a question. "Uh... whats with the eye? Not to be nosey or anything."  
"Oh. Uh... well, I dunno. I was just born with it." I told him.  
"I was gonna ask about that too." said Ukyo. I wasn't too happy to be the object of speculation right then.  
"The names Tien," I told him.  
"Terry Bogard is my name," he said. We shook hands and he took the okonomyaki that Ukyo handed to him. He took a bite and I could tell he liked it as much as I did.  
"So, you two new around here?" Ukyo asked us.  
"Yeah. I'm new here. I'm staying at the Tendo training hall." I told her.  
"Really? I know them!" Ukyo said enthusiastically.  
I tried to remember if Ranma had told me anything about her. "Uh, are you engaged to Ranma?" I asked her.  
"Yes." she said quickly.  
"Ok, I've heard a little about you." I said.  
"Hey, I'm new in town too, sorta. I mean, I've been here before and all, but this is my first time in Nerima district." said Terry. Later after a bit of talking we all became friends and we learned a little about each other. It was about 8:00 that night when me and Terry left. Ukyo said that she wanted to close down early for the night. We said ok and left. The mysterious man from the corner followed us. I couldn't figure out why, though. I didn't wanna say anything to Terry, cause the mysterious guy might hear. So, we just kept on walking for awhile. Me and Terry both had a bit in common it turned out. We both were martial artists and... well, I guess thats all. But anyway, he was a nice guy. We were walking down the road when I saw two little men fighting in the middle of the street. One was Chao Tsu and the other was just some short guy I ddn't know. They were each holding onto a side of a pair of women's panties. They tugged and tugged, but niether was winning.  
"MINE!" shouted Chao Tsu.  
"MINE!" shouted the little man. The little man looked really old and had a moustache. He had a puff of white hair on is head and wore some kinda brown martial arts gi. Me and Terry ran over to them and looked down in shock. It certainly was an odd sight. Quite odd. A midget clown dude fighting a shriveled old man for a pair of panties is not very common.  
"Chao Tsu! What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Not now, Tien, I'm busy!" he shouted back.  
"Stop it, you two!" I yelled at them. The old man looked at me and snarled. I took a step back quicky. Terry tried to intervine but ended up across the street facefirst in a garbage can. Just then the panties ripped and Chao Tsu and the old man fell backwards.   
"Look at what you did!" they yelled at each other. They dove at each others' throats. I jumped in the middle and held them both back. They kicked and screamed, and tried to bite me.  
"Stop it!" I yelled at them. The old man jumped away and into a tree. From there he flew outta the tree with a sack behind him. Inside the sack all sorts of female under garments hung out.   
"Happosai away!" shouted the old man.  
"I'll get that creepy old bastard!" Chao Tsu yelled as the old man disapeared.  
"Forget him, how'd this happen?" I asked while pulling Terry out of a garbage can.  
"Well, this girl gave me her underwear and I was walking down the street an-"  
"Why did a girl give you her underwear?" I asked cutting him off.  
"Well, thats what I pay strippers to do!" he yelled.  
"Ugh, forget I asked. Anyway, go on." I said slapping my forehead. Terry dusted himself off and pulled a classical cliche banana peel off of his head.  
"So, I was walking down the street and this old creepy bastard jumps out and tries to steal it! I fought back like a rabid wolverine! He wasn't gonna get my panties." Chao Tsu went on. We had started walking again, without any particular destiantion in mind. As we walked a bicylce came speeding by and ran over Chao Tsu's little foot.  
"AHH! That freakin' hurt!" he yelled in his impsh voice. He jumped around on one foot while holding the other. His eyes got all scrunched up and he looked mad. "I'll make that moron wear his ass as a hat!" Chao Tsu spouted out many obsenities and flew after the cyclist. Terry looked like something was wrong.  
"Whats wrong, Terry?" I asked.  
"Whats wrong?! You ask me whats wrong? A little doll thingy just flew after some guy on a bike! And you've got an extra eye! Thats not normal, man." he explained holding his bag tightly over his shoulder.  
"AHHH!" A scream could be heard in the distance, and a puff of smoke could be seen rising from not too far ahead. Chao Tsu floated back to us dusting his hands.  
"Thats another job taken care of. And you can all thank me!" Chao Tsu looked happy at his accomplishment.   
  
Later that night Terry left to go to his hotel and me and Chao Tsu went to go back to the Tendo training hall. On the way back to the dojo me and Chao Tsu met an old friend. Well, not really old friend, but we met him again after not seeing him for a while. Oh, and the person was Ryouga. He was wandering around outside the dojo with a map in his hands. I went up to him to find out where hes been.  
"Hey, its you!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I remember now," he said, "wheres the bathroom?" He looked sad and lost. I patted him on the back and told him to come with me.  
"Well, if it isn't ol' smelly!" Chao Tsu shouted out, "Where've you been?"  
"I was looking for the washroom," Ryouga explained, "but I got... sidetracked."   
"I'll say." Chao Tsu said sarcastically. We brought the disoriented Ryouga into the dojo. Everyone was surprised to see him. He looked as if he had been going without alot of sleep as well.  
"I told ya I'd bring a surprise." I said.  
"Its good to see you, Ryouga." said Kasumi. She gave him something to eat in the kitchen. Ryouga saw Ranma sleeping on the floor in his bandages. He looked almost frightened.  
"What happened to Saotome?" he asked. Chao Tsu poked Ranma with a little stick.  
"Uh, we sorta had a training accident." I told him. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed.  
"So, you and him are good friends then?" he asked.  
"Yeah, we're friends." I told him. Genma swiped the stick outta Chao Tsu's little hand. Chao Tsu kicked him in the ankle and he went down like a sack of potatoes. He got his stick back and continued poking. That night Ryouga stayed at the dojo. Soun Tendo, the moustached father of Akane, Nibiki, and Kasumi, once again went nuts over housing so many freeloaders. That night was a quiet one as everyone went to sleep early. I layed in bed staring up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I couldn't help but think of how much fun this place was compared to my original home. In my original home I was a good fighter, but I was surpassed by a few guys, mostly sayians. I didn't have much fun becuase all I ever did was train train train. I never took a break long enough to find out about the world around me. I missed out on so much. And here was this new world, where I was having so much fun meeting new people and making friends that I didn't care about traning. The whole reason I ever searched this place was for training and getting stronger. Now, it seemed unimportant. I fell asleep really late and I don't remember when, but my last thoughts were of what it would be like if I wasn't the so far strongest guy I've met. What if I was as strong as a normal human here? What would it be like? If I couldn't fly or shoot giant bolts of energy, what would it be like? I've always been able to fly, even before Goku. I never knew what it would be like to be less powerful... until the next day.  
  
Next chapter3: What the HFIL happened?!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There, thats the second chapter. I tried to pump it out for you all and I hope that my haste didn't make waste. Anyway, it has come to my notice that I put a part into my fan fic in chapter 1 when there is a flashback. In the flashback it is before the know of Bulma and Vegita being an item. Well, they said something about Bulma and Vegita being together and they weren't supposed to know about it. You may think that was a mistake, but if you remember Trunks told Goku. Goku is a real big mouth, and before you knew it everyone knew. He really spilled the beans on that one. So, that is why they all knew. If you have any questions and comments and such then e-mail me about them. The address is at the top of the page. 


	3. Tienshin Han saga chapter 3

The Tienshin Han Saga  
By: Tienshin Han  
  
Notes:  
This is just a fan-fic. I wrote it, and I hope you will like it. It is about Tien, a majorly underused character from Dragonball/Z/GT. I am Tien. That's how I know all the stuff that happened here. It is all made by me, except for the characters. They belong to their respectable owners. That means that Akira Toriyama, and Rumiko Takehashi created the characters in this fan-fic. Some were made up by me and other fine people. So, please, anyone, don't sue me, I am not making any profit, nor plan to, nor will, by the writing of this. If you notice anything wrong, misspellings or inconsistencies in the plot, please take into consideration that this is my first fan-fic. If you find anything that doesn't fit into the DB/Z/GT timeline and story, please e-mail me at "old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com". I will gladly debate on why I tell it differently. So, please, sit back and read on...  
  
  
  
The Tienshin Han Saga  
Chapter 3: What the HFIL happened?  
  
  
I woke up from another dream about Lunch. She was in it telling me to come home. She was yelling out my name and she looked distressed. In the dream I couldn't do anything about it. I was so sad when I woke up in the morning and I was sweating so much I thought some one splashed me with water, or worse, I thought I might've wet the bed. I wiped my forehead and felt the moisture slid off. I looked around the room and saw the clock. It said 6:00 AM. I sat up in bed and put my head in my arms. I knew that getting back to sleep would be a hard task to accomplish, so I decided to get up and start my training a little earlier.   
I got dressed and headed to the back yard, or as its sometimes called the court yard. I did my usuall streatches and got to work. It was an hour or so later that I spotted Genma Soatome, Ranma's father, moving around inside the house. I looked through the window and saw him shuffling through the fridge in his underwear. He scrathed his backside and pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink. I looked away and shivered. He popped his head out of the window and saw me. He spewed out the milk and ran to his room. He musta figured that since Ranma wasn't getting up he didn't have to either.   
A while later I saw Akane and Soun eating breakfast. I didn't notice them when they got up.   
"Good morning, Tien!" called Soun waving his hand while smiling. He looked nervous and kinda surprised. So did his youngest daughter, Akane. I didn't know why until I noticed I was flying. Thats not normal here I thought to myself. I went to the ground and went inside to get some breakfast.  
"So, Tien, I heard you screaming last night," Kasumi said from behind me. I didn't notice her there.  
"Uh... I was?" I asked. She nodded her head. It must've been that dream I had I thought to myself. "I musta been talking in my dreams."  
"About a girl?" asked kasumi.  
"Uh... sorta." I said. It did have Lunch in it after all. But, it wasn't like that. She was sad and so distant in that dream.  
"Well, I could hear you pretty clearly." she said.  
"Me too." said Soun.  
"I could hear you quite good too, Tien." said Akane. They all seemed to have good ears. "We really shouldn't pry, guys." Akane said to her sister and father. I looked over and saw Ranma wobbling around in his bandadges. He looked like he was healing quickly becuase he yanked at a peice of the bandadge and started to unravel it. Underneath what was revealed was just slightly scarred skin. It was healing really quickly.   
"Ranma, my boy, you look great today." said Soun. Ranma still had wrappings over his eyes though.   
"Dr.Tofu's medication does wonders, dosn't it, Ranma?" said Kasumi while pouring some tea for him. Ranma sat down at the table feeling its surface to make sure he was not gonna sit on anything.  
"Yeah, I'm almost healed." he said, sounding spiteful towards me. Kasumi took Ranma's hands and put the cup of tea in them. He sipped away at it thirstally. I was amazed that the healing was this quick. I'm used to seeing senzu beans do their work, which is a lot faster I might add, but this was some fast healing.   
Just then the doorbell rang and Kasumi went off to answer it happily. She swung the door open and greeted someone. I couldn't tell who it was becuase there was a starving looking Ryouga standing in my way. His stomach growled and he walked into the kitchen.  
"I bet your hungry, arent you, Ryouga?" asked Soun. Ryouga stared at Mr.Tendou for a moment and gave him the 'You think?!' look.   
"Yes, I am hungry." he said. I noticed him glance at Akane every once in a while. He watched her eat her food. He watched her as she slid the food past her delicate lips and into her mouth. Ryouga started to sweat a little.  
"So, Ryouga, how long are you staying with us?" asked Akane.  
"Wha?! I mean..." Ryouga snapped out of his trance, "I don't know for sure. I thought that I'd teach Ranma here a few things before leaving again."  
"Ha!" Ranma said with his mouth full of food, "I could beat even while I'm this beat up! I'd be the one teaching you a few things."  
"Yeah, like teaching me to lose? You can do that fine, Ranma." Ryouga said back defiantly. He crossed his arms and smiled. "Besides, I got a new technique I wanna try on you."  
"Am I your new guinea PIG." Ranma said putting emphesis on the word pig. Ryouga threw his fist out and stopped it in front of Ranma's face. He had to act like a guest I guess.  
"Fine, if you don't wanna fight me becuase you're too scared... I'll back off." Ryouga said making Ranma look like a wuss. Before you knew it the two boys were fighting on the table. It got flipped over and they were standing on the back side. They were growling to each other's face. Soun got in between them and pushed them apart. They looked like the didn't wanna start a fight at the moment anyhow.  
"Uh, are all mornings at the Tendou training hall always this odd?" I asked. Just then Kasumi came back into the room with someone following behind her. The person behind her was Terry. He smiled and waved at me.   
"Hey, Terry." I said, glad to get some releif from the wackiness at the breakfast table.   
"Yo!" he said and tipped his hat.  
"Uh, everyone, this is a friend of mine that I met yesterday. His name is Terry Bogard." I introduced him. He bowed and took off his cap.  
"Nice to meet you Terry!" said Soun, then under his breath he muttered "He better not ask to stay here for a while too... we've got enough freeloaders."  
"Hi, Terry, nice to meet you." said Akane blushing. I suppose she was alittle bit attracted to him. She got up and walked over and put out her hand.  
"Same here." he said taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed even more. He flashed a goofy smile.  
"The names Ryouga." said the bandana wearing martial artist. He turned around in his spot to say that and then turned back to the food Kasumi had just set at the table.   
"I'm Ranma Saotome." said the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma stuck his hand out in the air not pointing towards Terry at all. Terry grabbed his hand and shaked it.  
"Its great to meet you all." Terry said, "but Tien promised me that we could practice today. You still up for it, Tien?" he asked me.  
"I always am." I said and got up after finishing my food. We rushed out of the crowded kitchen and into the courtyard in the back. I hadn't noticed the little pond before for some reason, but today I did. The sun glistened right offa it. Me and Terry were about to spar when Ryouga came out and sat down to watch us. He looked alittle bit interested.  
"Eh, you gonna start?" I aksed Terry.  
"I'll start." he said. He ran forward and skidded to a stop in front of me and swung out a fist. I let it hit me right in the jaw. My head didn't even move or twitch. He looked surprised. I then kneed him in the stomach with my right knee and kicked him into the air with my other foot. When he flew into the air I jumped up after him and hit him in the chest with the side of my hand in a chopping movement. He got hit hard and fell to the ground. He thunked down hard on the grass. he struggled to get back up. Ryouga looked amazed. He sat there with an astonished look on his face. I landed back on my feet and brushed off my shirt.  
"Nice punch." I stated. Terry looked at me as if I were some kinda animal. He didn't know what had hit him, and why it hit him so hard. He was covering his mouth, and when he pulled his hand away there was a blood stain on his palm.  
"Nice... whatever you did." he said, "I didn't really see what you did though."  
"I'm used to fighting extremly fast." I told him, which is true. If you ever fight a guy named Buu that happens (sure he kicked me and I was down but who cares?).  
"I'll say." said Ryouga. He didn't look like he was gonna say anything else. Instead he charged at me and swung at my face with the back of his hand. I cought his hand inches in front of my face.  
"Why'd you attack?" I asked.  
"Unbelievable... no wonder Ranma's in bandadges after training with you! You're some kinda inhuman beast! The third eye shoulda been a dead give away." Ryouga looked shocked.  
"I'm as human as you are." I told him. Terry got up as I released Ryouga's fist. Terry weakly walked towards me and patted me on the back. Ryouga jumped ontop of the wall. He turned and looked at me. Then he jumped off of the wall and over the side.   
"Ryouga, wait! Where are you going?" I shouted. It was too late. He had left.  
"SHUT UP!" came a tiny voice from the window. It was Chao Tsu sticking his head out. He looked like he just woke up and he wasn't too happy about it.  
"Sorry, Chao Tsu." I said.  
"You'd better be sorry..." he said and pulled his head back inside the window.   
  
Later in the day me and Terry were at Dr.Tofu's with Ranma and Akane. Terry was getting his wounds looked after. He apparantly had three bruised ribs and a cracked rib. I didn't use full force in my shots and maybe its a good thing that I didn't. Dr.Tofu had Terry's ribs pretty well bandadged up.   
"So, you're staying at the Tendou residence?" Dr.Tofu asked me.  
"Yes, yes I am." I responded. I sat on a small stool that was really close to the ground. Ranma sat patiently waiting for Dr.Tofu to diagnos his condition to see if its improved. Terry hopped off of the table and onto the ground. He held his side and moved his other arm in a circle.  
"Hey, thanks, Dr.Tofu." said Terry.  
"Oh, no problem." Dr.Tofu said smiling. He patted Terry on the back. Ranma moved quickly towards the table and sat down on it. Dr.Tofu started to pull off Ranma's shirt. He then told me and Terry to go with Akane outside while he treated Ranma.   
We left his office and waited outside. Me and Terry were joking about me hitting him again. Akane sighed and sat on a bench. A ice cream man went by on his bike and we stopped him. Terry bought as all ice cream. He was so generous.   
"Thanks for the ice cream." I said showing my appreciation. Akane looked happy finally with her ice cream. Just then a chain came flying out of no where and wrapped around Akane. It pulled her offa the bench and into the sky. She landed in the arms of a long haired glasses clad chinese boy. He looked at her and put her down.   
"Sorry, you are not Ranma." he said.   
"Mousse, don't do that!" Akane shouted at him. I was begining to wonder how many great fighters this little place had. Mousse walked towards me and adjusted his glasses. He stared me right in the face.   
"Shampoo!" he then proceeded to grab me and hug me. I freed myself from his grasp easily. He fell backward flailing his arms wildly. He wore a long sleeved Chinese robe. He looked back angrily.  
"What was that for?" I asked. He took a stance and flashed his teeth.  
"What did you do to Shampoo!?" he yelled. He must've thought I had Shampoo.  
"I don't have her." I told him. He wouldn't listen and he jumped at me with a whole crap load of chains and maces and assorted weapons flying out of his sleeve. I was about to stop them when suddenly Mousse and his weapons stopped in midair. They just floated in front of me.  
"What?!" Mousse said confused. He could just float there swinging his arms and legs.  
"Chao Tsu, where are you?" I asked out loud. Chao Tsu came out from behind a garbage can holding his palms out in front of him.  
"Heh heh, this is too easy." Chao Tsu had that evil grin again.  
"Chao Tsu, just put him down." I commanded.  
"Fine." He flung Mousse's body against a wall. The wall cracked when he connected with it. Terry looked at Chao Tsu with amazment. Akane did too.  
"Holy crap, what can you guys do that you're not telling us?" Terry said astonished. Chao Tsu brushed his hands together. He walked over to me and looked up at me.  
"Whats up, doc?" he asked. Mousse fell from the wall and looked at Chao Tsu with anger. Just then a lady on a stick came bouncing in. She was actually holding onto the stick and bouncing on it's end. She had long grey hair and was really wrinkly.  
"You're the one with great power that I sense. You must fight Shampoo for marriage!" the shriveled old women uttered.  
"Uh, me or him?" said Chao Tsu.  
"You..." she said pointing at Chao Tsu. She looked very determined too.  
"Agh, again with the challenges..." Akane muttered to herself. Terry looked like he was as confused as me. This was really going nuts.  
"Lemme see this Shampoo first." Chao Tsu said. The old women held out a picture and showed it to him. "Where is my beautiful fiancee?" He asked.  
"She is not here." the old woman said. She looked Chao Tsu in the eye. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed like a Chinese Vampire?"  
"Thank you, finally someone who knows their facts. I'm not a doll thing or a mime, people." Chao Tsu floated up offa the ground. "So, where is she then?" he asked again.  
"I don't know right now." said the old woman. Terry and I finished our ice cream cones and started dragging Chao Tsu into Dr.Tofu's office.  
"What are you two doing?!" he shouted. He kicked and screamed. He then bite Terry's arm and kicked me in the groin. He bolted out of there and to the old woman's side.  
"Take me to her." he said. The two lept onto the top of a roof and then started to travel that way from building to building. Me and Terry and Akane just stood there confused. Mousse got up and dragged himself away. Ranma came out of Dr.Tofu's office and stepped outside. He stumbled a bit and tried to get his balance. His eyes had newer wrappings on them and his burns looked completely healed.  
"You look better, Ranma." said Akane.  
"Gee, thanks Akane." he said. We all started to walk as we told him what happened with Mousse and the old woman and Chao Tsu. Turns out her name is Cologne.   
  
We got back to the dojo and Akane went straight to her room. Ranma was getting along pretty well being blinded. He was adapting well.  
"So, does that KI sensing thing help you get around while you're blind?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it was a lesson that took alot to learn, but I can sense where you guys are now, and where other things are like trees and stuff." He seemed to be putting it to good use afterall.  
"I was waiting for your arrival." said Ryouga. He was standing in the middle of the living room. "Ranma, I will defeat you with the same technique that I will use to defeat Tien!"   
"HUH?!" I said, wanting to know why he was thinking of challenging me. He just smirked. Ranma looked like he didn't know what was going on, but I could tell he didn't like it either.  
"I will use my newest final attack to destroy Tien in a match today, at 5:00pm." Ryouga announced.  
"You had better have someone to guide you to the fight." said Ranma.  
"Shut up." said Ryouga irritated. I didn't like the way this was going. I knew that where I come from the fighters are alot tougher than they are here. And I might hurt him too badly as I almost did to Terry. What made him think that he could defeat me? "You," he pointed at me, "Just be there." He walked past me and went through a door. We all stared at the door as he left. A moment later the door opened and he went out. "Alright, which is the real door?" he said. I pointed to the door and he headed towards it. He slamed it as he left. I was wondering why he had gone in the closet in the first place.  
"Well, you don't have to worry about fighting him for a while. He'll get lost." said Ranma.  
"Not to mention he didn't say where he would fight you." Terry said. We all just went on with the rest of the day.  
  
At 5:00pm there was a knock at the door. Kasumi opened it and Ryouga came in. I was sitting with Ranma and Terry in the courtyard. We were trying to fly. I already could, but I wanted to see if I could teach them. Ryouga came through and out into the yard. He threw a headband at me. It sliced through the air and I caught it. I looked at it for a second.   
"How many bandanas do you got?" I asked him. He let out a battle cry and charged at me. He started to let loose a flurry of attacks from every direction. I was blocking and dodging them all. I was wondering what he was planning to do. He did, after all, mention having prepared a special technique. He then stopped punching and kicking and jumped back. He put his arms together in an X and started to say something. He then looked up at me and his eyes started to glow red. He then put his arms straight out in front of him. I didn't know what kinda power he was building up becuase it didn't seem very strong. He then shouted something and a blast shot out from between his arms. It came straight at me. Now, I coulda have dodged it but instead I decided to try to block it. I was so stupid. The blue blast hit my arm as I tried to deflect it. My arm then turned blue and froze up. The freezing started to flow over my skin and from my arm to my shoulder.   
"What?!" I shouted. I wasn't expecting such a technique. I do have to admit that when he fired that thing it moved fast. But still, I should have tried to dodge it instead. The blue stopped at my shoulder and my arm remained frozen. I couldn't move it at all.  
"Heh, you thought you would do that, thats why it was the perfect technique to use on you!" Ryouga said to me sounding confident.  
"I havn't ever seen Ryouga do an attack like that before." said Akane who was watching with the others from the side. Genma was holding up a banner that said 'Go Ryouga' on it.  
"Go Ryouga! Destroy that maniac!" Genma yelled. He still didn't like me it seemed.  
"My arm... its frozen!" I said.   
"Well, duh!" said Chao Tsu who was sitting with the others.  
"My icey northern blast did it. Now I shall finish you off!" Ryouga lept forward at me and attacked again. I dodged out of the way easliy and clubbed him in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground unconscience.  
"That was my arm!" I shouted. I was mad.  
  
A while later Ryouga woke up and he tried to attack me. They had to tie him down. My arm had thawed by that time but it was feeling a little bit tingly. I had just about thought that my troubles were over. I was wrong. They were just beginning. At that moment a cold liquid splashed me from behind. I was standing outside in the courtyard with this liquid covering me. I looked behind me and saw a shadowy figure jump off of the wall. He had long hair and glasses. I knew it was Mousse.  
"Hey, you!" I jumped over the wall after him and chased him down the street. For some reason I couldn't keep up. I tried to catch him but I was running at about the same pace as him. Luckliy for me he tripped over a little kid on the sidewalk. He fell on his face and did a flip off of it and onto his feet again. I tried to fly over the kids but something stopped me. I instead jumped at the last second. I grabbed onto the end of Mousse's robe and pulled him to the ground. I sat on his stomach.  
"What was that for?" I asked. I had enough from these people here, and I wanted to know what he was doing.  
"You're not Ranma." he said after adjusting his glasses.  
"No, I'm not Ranma. I'm Tien." I said to him.  
"My appologies." he said. I let him get back up and he ran off.  
"Hey, why'd you splash me!!" I yelled at him as he ran, "Tell me!!"   
"What happened, Tie--!!!" Terry had followed and started to say something but stopped for some reason. He just stared at me. I looked back not knowing what his problem was.  
"What?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a puddle. He pointed at the puddle. I looked at it and saw my reflection. I wasn't normal Tien anymore. I was... a younger version of myself. I looked about Ranma's age.   
"AHHH!!" I shouted. My voice even sounded a little younger. "What did that guy do to me?" I was gonna blame this right on Mousse.  
"I dunno, lets head back to the dojo, maybe they can tell us." Terry suggested. We ran back to the dojo as fast as we could. We got back and I explained what happened to me to the others.  
"Sounds interesting." said Genma looking at me, "But you can't fly?"  
"Uh, no. I can't shoot my usuall ki blasts either." I told him.  
"Really..." Genma started to rub his chin. He then lunged at me and I threw him into the pond outside. He got back out as a panda.  
"AHH!" I still didn't know about this whole panda-Genma thing by now. Just then a little familiar looking tiny man jumped down and landed on top of Genma's head. He was that little man that fought Chao Tsu for the underwear yesterday.  
"Happosai, what brings you here?" asked Ranma. He must have been using his KI sensing to feel his presence.  
"Ah, Ranma, my boy! Good to see that you're... blind?" He asked. He must know these people I thought.  
"Yeah..." said Ranma sullenly. Happosai jumped onto his lap.  
"Cheer up. Don't be so glum." Happosai said. He gave Ranma a pat on the shoulder. He sat down and started to unpack his giant bag of women's undergarments. We decided to tell Happosai about what happened with me and Mousse because as Ranma told me 'he knows alot more than you'd expect an old man to know.'  
"Well, I suppose that this could be the result of being slpashed by young changing water. I had some but just today a young man with glasses bought it from me." He explained.  
"That was Mousse!" Ranma yelled at Happosai.   
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you use the water on yourself? You're pretty old." said Terry.  
"Becuase I was already splashed with different water that would make using that young changing water not work." he explained, "But I do have some extra water left if anyone wants to buy it."  
"Is it permenant?" I aksed.  
"Yes." he said, "Until you age back to how old you really are."  
"Well, at least I got some extra years to train. I'm alot weaker than I was before, I can feel it." I could actually feel that my strength was gone. I was a little shorter and my muscles werent as big as they used to be. I was disappointed that all my years of training were for nothing. It seemed hopeless. But at least now I could have a few extra years for training.  
"Its not too bad, Tien." said Ranma, "At least you don't turn into a girl."  
"Uh... ok." I said, becuase at the time I no clue about his curse.  
  
  
It was later that day at about 9:00 at night that I decided to go for a little training session. I wanted to see if this place really was the second earth that was supposed to be great for training. I figured that there were enough fighters here to make the place an awesome training spot. Anyway, I wanted to go to the woods or something. I also didn't really want to go alone. I am a loner usually except that Chao Tsu keeps hanging around me. I wouldn't mind being alone out there, but having someone else around is always nicer. I didn't want to take Chao Tsu though. I was thinking of inviting Ranma and Terry. Possibly Ryouga if he wasn't going to try to kill me.   
So I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. Nibiki looked up from where she sat on the floor in front of the t.v. As I passed through the doorway I suddenly saw something fly at me from the corner of my eye. I wasn't fast enough to stop it though. It was Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, and he was holding a big stick. He smacked me on top of the head with it and broke it. I winced as I felt the pain. It wasn't too bad probably becuase I do know how to take shots to the head, but still it really hurt.  
"OWW! What was that for?!" I yelled at my attacker. I was quite upset by this.  
"You are now weak enough to fight me!" he yelled and thrust his pole at me. He spun it around expertly. I retreated backwards as he attacked. I walked backwards right into the wall and had no where to go. I reached my legs up and stopped the stick in front of me by grabbing it with my feet clasped around it. I yanked it out of his arms and it flew into the next room. Genma wasn't deterred from attacking me at this time. He lunged forward and struck me in the side of the face with his fist.  
"HAA!!" he shouted as he attacked. I got my head hit against the wall but stopped it from going through the wall. I kicked from my side and hit him in the stomach. he flew back and landed on his feet. He took a stance.  
"What are you attacking for?" I asked while resisting the urge to rub my face to see if it was ok. I didn't want to show any weakness.  
"You tried to kill my son, and now I must avenge his death!" he yelled.  
"I didn't kill him!" I shouted back.  
"Oh... really? Yes, I suppose you didn't kill him, did you?" he rubbed his chin.  
"No, I didn't. Now, could you please let me go talk to Ranma?" I asked, wanting the middle aged man to leave me alone.  
"First you must... DIE!" he jumped at me with his foot and I feigned it away and punched him in the stomach while he was still in mid air. He crumpled on the ground in pain.  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I asked, concerned for his health.  
"Ugh... I'll be alright if you... jus help me up." he managed to groan. I bent over to help him up and he jumped to is feet. I was still bent over, but I looked up at him.  
"Saotome school final attack, flat frog fu!" he shouted. He then began to kick at me but was stopped by Soun.  
"What are you doing, Saotome?" Soun asked.  
"I'm repaying him for the injustices hes caused!" he shouted.  
"Wouldn't you rather play some shoji?" Soun offered.  
Genma thought for a moment then said "Yes, yes I would." and the two of them went off to play their game. "I had him unaware on the ground, like a toad on the road. It was flat frog fu alright." Genma was saying as he left.  
I wiped my mouth and walked out to where Ranma was. I was still upset from getting attacked by Genma like that. I found Ranma outside frantically scriblling words onto paper. It seemed that he had gotten his eye sight back completely now. He had the wrapping that was once around his eyes laying on the ground beside him.  
"Hey, Ranma whats u-"  
"Not now, homework." Ranma interupted.   
"Oh... sorry." I said. I decided to wait until he was finished. An hour later I decided it was hopeless unless he got some help. "Can I help you with it or something?" I asked, wanting to hurry him up.  
"If you can understand it." he said. He handed me a bunch of paper. I looked at the paper. I turned it to its side and stared more closely. "What? Can't you read?" Ranma asked.  
I glared at him. "Of course I can read, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" I asked. Truth was I didn't understand a bit of it.  
"No, sorry, its just a joke." he stated. He seemed like he was kinda worried about getting it all done. He stopped for a moment and put his pencil between his nose and his upperlip. He held there for a second and then put his head in his hands.  
"Uh, maybe Chao Tsu could help you." I suggested as I saw Chao Tsu pulling a can of soda outta the fridge. "Chao Tsu, can you help us for a second?" I asked.  
"No." he said and began to walk away.  
"Seriously, can you help?" I asked again.  
"I said no, open you freakin' ears, Tien." he said somewhat angrily.  
"Chao Tsu, get over here!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and came over to us. he sat down and grabbed some paper.  
"Alright, what needs to be done?" Chao Tsu asked.  
"Can you do these math problems for me?" Ranma asked.  
"Heh, you're asking the wrong guy, pal." said my pasty skinned little friend, "But why are you so worried about getting this done? Just forget about it and take the punishment."  
"Ah, to be as lazy as Chao Tsu, wouldn't that be nice, Ranma?" I said trying to make a funny, which I don't usaully do but seeing as how Ranma looked like he was about to face execution I thought that it would cheer him up.  
"Actually, the principal said that anyone who dosn't do all the year's homework gets expelled. I havn't done any homework this year! I'm doomed!" Ranma explained.  
"I see..." I said not knowing what to say. I was still kinda not very knowing about school type stuff so I was at a loss of words.  
"Heh, if Tien could read he could help you." Chao Tsu said. I gave him an evil look.  
"Chao Tsu!" I yelled.  
"Oh yeah, you didn't want that getting out, did ya?" he said.  
"I can too read!" I said.  
"Yeah, a map." he said. Which was true, becuase thats all I really could read at the time.  
"Thats nothing to be too ashamed of, Tien." Ranma said, "But, maybe since you are now younger... you should go to school, man." he said.  
"Uh-uh!" I said, feeling sick at the mention of me going to school. I didn't want to be trapped in some cramped classroom with a bunch of smelly teenagers. Very unapealing.  
"Yeah, you should, then you could learn to read like a normal human being... or are you a human being?" Chao Tsu said. he started laughing.  
"I beg of you that you go to school." Ranma said.  
"Why are you interested in me going to school all of a sudden, Ranma?" I asked.  
"Uh, no particualr reason, just thought you'd like it." he said.  
"I can't stand being inside for too long, I'd go nuts. I'm an outdoors guy." I stated. After a while of prodding and prying Ranma finally got me to say that I'd consider it. I didn't plan on staying here that long, so I didn't see a real good reason to go to school here.   
That night Ranma didn't go to bed at all I don't think. He stayed up all night trying to get his work done. Ryouga was still tied up in the living room, but only stayed there becuase Akane asked him to. He seemed to show some sort of affection towards her. Everyone else went to bed and the only noises I heard, besides Ranma's pen scratching, was Chao Tsu outside in the yard behind the house talking to that old woman, Cologne. They had a pretty interesting conversation. I found out that Cologne wanted the strongest man to marry her grand daughter and have a strong baby. Chao Tsu just wanted to get a peice. I found out while overhearing them that since Chao Tsu was stornger than Ranma, and since Ranma was Shampoo's current fiancee, that Chao Tsu had to fight Ranma and defeat him. Chao Tsu saw no problem in this at all. I fell asleep after I heard them scuttle off late that night.   
Again I had a dream with Lunch in it. She was jumping up and down waving her arms around frantically. Her blue hair bounced on her shoulders lightly and she looked scared or something. She cried out 'Tienshin Han! Tienshin Han! We need you!' I didn't have a clue what the dream meant, but I had a good night's sleep anyway. I was afraid of the next morning when I would have to tell Ranma that I wasn't going to go to school. He wasn't going to like it. All I knew was that the next day would be almost as hectic, if not more so, than today.  
  
Next Chapter4: I hate school!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, folks, that was the end to my third chapter. I hope that you readers enjoy my story. Its my little child. *Sniff sniff* Anyway, if you like them I'm gonna keep pumping them out. Remember to e-mail me with ANY comments or suggestions. Even if you just wanna yell at me for writing a horrible peice of crap, please do so. Anyway, this isn't really what I had planned for this chapter. I didn't want to make Tien young, but since it seemed to fit so well... I just had to do it. I wanted to make Tien about the same power as Ranma and the others, but the whole youth thing was good too. Hes alot weaker now, and the story shold be more interesting with that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Theres more to come. LOTS more. 


	4. Tienshin Han saga chapter 4

The Tienshin Han Saga  
By: Tienshin Han  
  
Notes:  
This is just a fan-fic. I wrote it, and I hope you will like it. It is about Tien, a majorly underused character from Dragonball/Z/GT. I am Tien. That's how I know all the stuff that happened here. It is all made by me, except for the characters. They belong to their respectable owners. That means that Akira Toriyama, and Rumiko Takehashi created the characters in this fan-fic. And I also have to credit to the folks who created Fatal Fury. I used Terry Bogard as you can see. I give credit to his creators as well. Some other characters were made up by me and other fine people. So, please, anyone, don't sue me, I am not making any profit, nor plan to, nor will, by the writing of this. If you notice anything wrong, misspellings or inconsistencies in the plot, please take into consideration that this is my first fan-fic. If you find anything that doesn't fit into the DB/Z/GT timeline and story, please e-mail me at "old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com". I will gladly debate on why I tell it differently. So, please, sit back and read on...  
  
  
  
The Tienshin Han Saga  
Chapter 4: I hate school  
  
I woke up the next morning to Ranma shaking me. I was startled to be woken in such a rude manner.  
"Wake up, Tien!" Ranma shouted in my ear.  
"I'm up!! I'm up!!" I shouted back. He stopped shaking me. I fixed my blankets a little and waited for an explanation.  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Well what?" I said in return.  
"Get ready for school! We're late as it is!" he said trying to hurry me up. I groaned a little and realized how comfortable the bed was. I didn't want to leave it.   
"But, I told you I would only think about it." I said.  
"So? Get moving!" he urged again.  
"I'm still thinking on it." I said and rolled over in the bed covering my head with my blanket.  
"We got to get you registered for school this morning. So get your butt outta bed!" he yelled. He was getting quite impatient. I groaned and rolled over some more.  
"I don't feel well today." I said and tried to ignore him. He picked me up outta bed and dragged me into the middle of the room.   
"You're going to school, and thats final!" he yelled at me.  
"Alright, alright, I'll go! Just don't yell anymore, ok?" I said rubbing my head.  
"Alright, now get moving." he said somewhat cheerfully. I got dressed and walked out of the room and was grabbed by the arm and pulled to school. Literally.  
We got to the school just as we heard the bell start to go. Ranma hastened his pace and yanked me through the gates and into the school. Moments later I was sitting in the office waiting to get registered for school. Ranma made me wear a cap with his name on it to cover up my third eye. But since I couldn't read, I didn't know it was his name, otherwise I probably would have refused to wear it. I sat patiently, arms crossed, still waiting. I noticed that Kuno character from the first day I met Ranma walk into the office. He walked into the office and sat next to me. He crossed his arms and put his head to one side. He looked like he was in deep thought (if that was even possible for Kuno). I decided to say something to him.  
"Hey there, Kuno." I said while slightly waving my arm. He ignored me for a few seconds and then turned his gaze towards me.   
"Yes? May I help you?" he said in an irritated voice.  
"Uh... I just wanted to say hi." I said. He didn't seem like a very nice guy to talk to.  
"Well, peasent, what gave you the impression that you are good enough to talk to me?" he asked. Man, he had some ego. The arrogant b*****d was asking for it.   
"I did defeat you in combat last friday." I said. I grinned a little.  
"Oh, really?" he said.  
"Really."  
"Well, I don't seem to remember that. Perhaps you could refresh my memory by having another duel with me?" he suggested. I looked him in the eye. There was no way that I was gonna refuse a fight from him.  
"You're on!" I announced. He stood up from his seat and pulled a bo-ken out from nowhere and held it out in front of him. He had an arrogant smirk across his face. I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of defeating me. He didn't seem so tough anyway.   
"Prepare to feel the wrath of upperclassman Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan high!" he yelled and raised his bo-ken over his head. The secretary looked like this was an everyday happening. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Alright, come at me!" I commanded him. I put my right leg out in front of me and my left leg behind me and crouched so that my legs were at perfect 90 degree angles. I held my right hand out in front of me at chin level and my left hand behind me at ear level. I had my index and middle fingers on each hand together and shaped into a hook. He showed no fear and charged.   
"Taste the wrath of my bo-ken!" he shouted and started swinging madly at me. I had to be more careful this time around becuase I wasn't as fast as I used to be. I stayed at a distance from his bo-ken, waiting for the opening I was looking for. He chased me back against the wall and I jumped back and bounced off of the wall and moonsaulted behind him. He looked over his shoulder only to see my fist connect with his face and keep traveling. He twirled off to the side and landed on the secretary's desk. He sat up and felt his mouth for blood.  
"Nice shot... but it will be the only one that hits me!" he said. I then realized that I didn't put my full power into that punch. I was still thinking that I was so much stronger than everyone else. I had to start taking this seriously.   
Kuno got up and stood on the desk. He pointed his bo-ken at me and jumped up in the air coming down with the point of his blade facing me. I reacticed fast and did a quick roundhouse kick. My foot hit the side of his wooden sword and it flew out into the hallway sticking into the wall next to a kid at the water fountain. Kuno looked to where the bo-ken flew which left him wide open in the air. I flew up at him with my fist. I uppercutted him trough the roof. I landed on my feet and looked up at the damage I caused. I didn't mean to make that much damage to the school. I looked over a the secretary still typing at her computer. She didn't move at all during the whole thing.   
Suddenly that Hawaiian guy stepped out of a door and looked up at the ceiling. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and had a flower necklace around his neck. He had a tan and wore thick sunglasses. He had a little palm tree on top of his head.  
"Oh, you make lot of damage." he said to me.  
"Uh... what makes you say it was me?" I asked.  
"I was watchin' from da window on da door, bro." he said. He must not have wanted to get injured by getting into the fight I thought. "You a good fighter, yeah. Bedder dan Ranma?" he said.  
"I don't know about that." I said trying to be modest.  
"You must know him at least, you wear his hat." he pointed at my cap with Ranma's name on it.  
"Oh... right. Yeah, I know him." I said, "I'm staying at his place right now actually."  
"You stayin' at da Tendou's?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thats right." I confirmed.  
"Oh, so, what brings ya to mah office, bro?" he asked.  
"I was supposed to get registered for school." I said sadly.  
"Oh, lucky day. You, bro, get special task for new student!" he said in his Hawaiian accent.  
"Oh... lucky me. What is it?" I inquired.  
"You get to be hall monitor!" he said happily, "You get to inforce rules and stuff! If someone is late you get der name and write it on dis pad of paper." he handed me a pen and pad of paper. This wasn't good. I didn't want this stinkin' job. But, what was I gonna say? I couldn't refuse this total stranger. If I knew him it wouldn't have been so difficult to say no.  
"Yipee." I said in a flat tone voice.  
"Now, bro, whats yo name?" he asked.  
"Tienshin Han, but please call me--"  
"Ok, Tienshin Han, I will register you for school." he interupted and whiped a bunch of papers out from nowhere. He licked the tip of his pen and started to write my name on the paper. "Okay, now, hair?"  
"Uh... none?" I said.  
"Ok. Eyes?"  
"Three?"  
"Ok. Age?"  
"Um... I'll get back to you on that one."   
"You are da oddest student I ever saw." he said.  
"Gee, thanks." I said in a sarcastic tone. He continued to fill out the forms as I stood there. A few minutes later (after me explaining that I have no parents and that I have no phone number, unless you count the Tendou's) he was done getting the information he needed. He then gave me a yellow sash with the words 'hall monitor and enforcer of rules' on it. He also gave me a school uniform to wear, but not to worry about wearing it until tommorow. I stuffed it inside the backpack that Ranma had lent me for the day. I didn't complain too much about having to wear a uniform and he sent me off to my first class. I was told that it was room 222, so I went down the hallway looking for it. I didn't know what to expect. The only classroom I had ever seen at that time was the one that Ranma had detention in.   
"Hmmm... 219... 220... 221... 223... hey, wait a second... wheres 222?" I said outloud to myself. I started to look around myself and I couldn't see room 222. I knocked on a door to ask where the classroom was. An 8 year old girl answered the door. There was a student laying unconscience on the floor inside the classroom. I gasped for a second and remembered what I had knocked on the door for.  
"Um, do you know where room 222 is?" I asked.  
"It's down that hallway, but you have to take two lefts, a right, and then go straight and take a few more lefts and then go right and then down the stairs. If you see the janitor's closet then you've gone too far." she said in one amazing breath.   
"Uh... thanks..." I said. "I think..." I then mumbled to myself as I left. I wasn't any better off now than I was before. This was useless. How was I gonna set a good impression if I couldn't even find the classroom? It was ridiculous I thought. The hallways had no end, and the numbers on the doors just got higher and higher.   
"Is that you, Tien?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Nibiki Tendou standing behind me.  
"Hey, Nibiki. Do you happen to know where room 222 is?" I asked. She thought for a moment.  
"Hmm... well, I think that you gotta go that way down this hallway and take two rights and then go left three times, and then go down the stairs and through the main hallway and up the stairs and take four rights and then a left and go down the stairs again. If you see the janitor's closet you havn't gone far enough. You'll then have to go up two more flights of stairs and take a left." she explained. I kneeled down on the floor and closed my eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"I'll never find that classroom! I never will! Its so horribly, utterly, useless." I said beating my fist into my other hand.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to the layout of the school." she said.  
"Yeah... I suppose... Anyway, I gotta get goin'. I'll see ya later, Nibiki." I said. I started to walk off.  
"Alright, glad to be of help. But, you do know that I have a map of the school for sale, right?" she said as I was departing.  
"You do?!" I said and ran back to her.  
"Yep... but it dosn't come cheap." she said.  
"Can't you do it for a friend?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid I gotta have some sort of payment... I'm sorry, Tien-baby." she said.  
"Ok, but don't call me that again." I said not likeing the sound of 'Tien-baby'. I pulled out some money from my pocket and gave it to her.  
"Hmm... a little more." she said.  
"Agh..." I dug deeper in my pocket and gave her the rest of the money I've saved up over the few days that I've been in this place. "Is that enough?" I asked.  
"Yes, heres your map." she gave me a napkin with a bunch of drawings on it.  
"Uh... thanks. I think." I said trying to make out the words on the napkin. The ink had gotten wet and started to run along time ago. It was now really hard to read.  
"Sorry, I spilled soda on it at lunch." she said with a smile.  
"I'll make do." I said adjusting the cap on my head. "I'll be on my way now."  
"Can I interest you in any pictures of Akane or Ranma?" she asked giving me a wink.  
"What?!" I gasped.  
"Yeah, Kuno buys them all the time." she said.  
"What makes you think I'm like Kuno?" I said offended.  
"I dunno. Just asking. I usually sell more Ranma than I do Akane though." she commented.  
"To Kuno?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, I can get better pictures of Ranma than I can of Akane." she said. I was starting to get some strange ideas of Kuno at this point. I didn't want to know why he would buy pictures of Ranma. I really didn't want to know.  
"Uh... uh... I'm gonna get going now. I'll see ya later." I said finally getting a chance to exit the uncomfortable conversation.  
"Alright, I'll see you later, Tien-baby." she said. I grumbled at being called that.   
I was walking down the hallway a few minutes later looking at the blurby map, trying to make out the words and pictures. There was a picture, I think, that represented the boy's bathroom, and one that was the girl's bathroom. I tired to find those to get my barrings. I just ended up getting lost again. I was trudging through the hallway with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that nothing good could come of this. I sat on a bench and looked out the window in front of me. I noticed students playing in the field and I also noticed a certain little man come running out of a window. He was carrying a sack over his shoulder.  
"Happosai?" I said to myself. I watched him hop from roof top to roof top. He had a mob of girls chasing him on the ground. He darted out of my sight and I could do nothing more than imagine what he was doing now trying to run away.  
I looked over to my left and saw Ranma standing outside of a classroom with two buckets of water in his hands; a bucket in each hand. I decided to go ask him where the room was. I ran over to him and got his attention.  
"Hey, Ranma!" I yelled as I ran. I didn't notice that the janitor had just polished the floor and I went sliding down the hallway right past Ranma and his buckets. I waved my arms frantically trying to keep my balance. I slid right towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. Too bad the stairs went down and not up. I tried to stop before hitting the them but it was no use. I flew down them like a greased up Scotsman in a ventalation system. I managed to grab onto a ledge above a door frame and swing through the open door. The people opening the door ducked and sprawled onto the ground. I swung right out the door and down a railing. I then realized than the bottom of my shoes had cleaning wax on them. I slapped myself in the forehead and tried to keep my balance. I jumped off of the end of the railing and hit the cement. I keep on going until I got to the bike racks. I jumped up and slid across the tops of them jumping up to avoid the handles of the bikes as they got in my way. I jumped off of the end of the bike rack and hit the ground again, except now it apeared that I had gained velocity and it was still increasing as I went down a handicapped ramp. I held onto my cap as I jumped to avoid people that were in my way. I didn't want to hit anyone, and I'm sure that they didn't want me to hit them either, so I had to be very careful. I started to slow down but then I got to a dead end that was filled with a bunch of broken glass from a window above it. The window had Ranma's body shape broken into it.   
"Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself as I saw the window. I had to jump through the window or I would hit the glass. I didn't feel like getting cut to ribbons, so I jumped with my best accuracy. I sailed through the broken window and into a room. I land right in a desk at the back of the room. No one seemed to notice that I had just flew in through the window. I looked at the number on the door and it said 22... 1!!!   
"AGH!!" I yelled out loud and put my head in my hands. Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
  
Lunch time wasn't any better of an experience than the morning was. I spent the entire morning looking for that classroom, and then I found out from Ranma that there is no classroom number 222. They got rid of it to put in the girl's change room. I spent the rest of the morning looking for my other classes. I luckily had one with Ranma in it. He sat next to me and helped me with my work. Unfortunately, half way through class the teacher made him stand outside with buckets of water becuase he was talking to me. I spent the rest of that class trying to read the sentence on the board. The class laughed at me and pointed. I beat them up and justified it by showing off my sash. I said that they were disrupting the class's learning process. I taught those jerks a leason.  
Anyway, I was at lunch and I was searching for Ranma. He was the only guy I really knew besides Akane and Nibiki, but I couldn't find them either. I sat in the cafeteria by myself with the pad of paper that the Principal had given me. I started to draw on it out of boredom. I drew a picture of my favorite martial arts stances. I was really bored, and I had that bad feeling in my stomach again.   
"Hey, baldy, are you in love with Ranma?" a voice came out of nowhere. I knew that they were talkin' to me. I decided to ignore them, I had enough from this type of people today. "You must really love him, cause you're wearing a hat with his name on it. I mean, you gotta be a really big fan of his. Either that or you want to grease his cookie sheets! Ha ha ha ha--" he started to laugh but was cut off by my fist connecting with his jaw. He flew across the cafeteria and out an open window. I started to crack my knuckles and looked at his friends. They all started shakin'. I guess I scared 'em pretty bad by knocking their buddy out of the window.  
"We in the Judo club don't like our friends being thrown around! Prepare to be destroyed in combat!" said one of the guys. I just looked at them with a blank expression on my face and still in the stance I took after hitting that guy out the window. I couldn't beleive that I was getting in so many predicaments today. From what Ranma told me before he's had pretty bad days too.   
"More fighting?" I asked out loud. I guess it wouldn't hurt I thought to myself.   
"For the honor of the Judo club, you will--" I hit him in the stomach with my fist and sent him sprawling to the ground. By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching. It apeared that they all loved to see a good fight. Five other guys jumped at me and I kicked two away with the same foot and headbutted one into the other. They all went flying back after they were hit. My cap fell and hit the ground.  
"Hey, its the guy who beat up Kuno on friday!" someone shouted after recognizing my third eye.   
"No, the guy who beat Kuno was older and a mountain of muscles." said someone else. I felt kinda proud. But then I remembered that all that was gone.  
"Show's over everyone." I said picking up my hat.  
"Do you think he's better than Ranma?" I heard one person say.  
"Naw, Ranma's unbeatable." said another. The crowd started to break up and go back to what they were doing. I guess that not many people found my third eye that odd, except that some people recognized it from when I showed up on friday. I was wondering if I should still wear this hat. I didn't want anyone to think I was too different with my third eye and all. Pretty soon I forgot what I was thinking about and decided to get some food. I didn't have any money left becuase Nibiki conned it all out of me. I needed to get some food in my stomach, and quick. I was starving. I realized that I didn't have any breakfast either. My stomach growled and reminded me of my hunger.   
"Ohh, I gotta get some grub." I said to myself. I proceeded to go outside with a good plan in mind. I got to the open field and yelled as loud as I could.  
"ANYONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT WILL GET... uh... hmmm... I should have thought about this." I didn't know what I could offer to anyone who could beat me. "I OFFER MY SERVICES AS A SLAVE AND PERSONAL BUTLER TO ANYONE WHO CAN BEAT ME!" I thought that was a good idea. No one would be able to beat me anyway I thought. It was the perfect plan.  
"I'll take you up on that!" some guy shouted.  
"Alright, but if you lose, you gotta buy me a lunch as big as I want." I told him. He nodded his head and dropped his backpack. He ran his hand through his brown wavy hair. He cracked his knuckles and took a stance.  
"Alright, here comes lunch." I said outloud while licking my lips.   
We stood out in the feild ready for battle. I took off my backpack and set it next to his. I dropped my hat onto the ground and did some stretches. He looked like he wanted the fight to start right away so I didn't want to disappoint him. I had fought alot today and this fight wasn't going to be any different from the rest. I just had to clean his clock and it would all be over.   
"Alright, lets get it on already!" he insisted. He threw his jacket off and onto his back pack. He took a basic stance again and looked impatient.  
"You attack first." I said.  
"No, you first." he insisted again.  
"No, you go." I commanded.  
"You."  
"You."  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!!"  
"YOU!!"  
"Just attack me already!" he yelled impatiently.  
"Fine" I said. If I had to fight I at least wanted it to be fun. This guy had to wreck it all.  
"ATTACK!" He shouted at me. So I punched him.  
  
I still had no lunch by the time the ambulance got there to pick up the guy I had fought. It wasn't really a fight even. I only hit him once!  
"Now where's my food gonna come from?" I asked. I was getting upset at the outcome of my first day at school. I didn't want to stay at this crummy place any longer. "I'm blowin' this sausage factory." I said and grabbed my backpack. I left to go back to the dojo. I wasn't going to school today, or any other day. I had enough with it. Too much confusion.  
  
I arrived at the dojo to see Terry and Soun playing shoji. Genma was not there. I walked past them and to Ranma's room where I was staying. I dropped off my stuff and plopped onto the bed.  
"Hey, why're you back? School let out early?" Terry asked from the doorway.  
"Huh? Oh, naw, I just didn't feel like being in that rotten dump anymore." I said.  
"Oh, so in other words you couldn't get lunch?" he asked.  
"It smelled like urine, I tell you!" I shouted pounding my fist into my palm trying to ignore what he said.  
"Seriously."   
"Ugh, no food at all." I finally said, "I'm starving! It must be this teenage body of mine! I could usaully go along time without food if need be, but now... I'm dying without food." I said.   
"Well, my now teenage friend, why don't we go out to eat? My treat." Terry suggested.  
"Really?" I asked enthusiastically.  
"Thats the plan. You in?" he asked.  
"Quit your jibba jabba and lets get going!" I said already at the door waiting for him. Terry laughed and we left.  
  
  
We got to a resturant that our noses led us to. The smell was great. We were going to go to Ucchan's but we went by a place called the Nekohanten first, so we decided to go there instead. We got inside the place and it looked like there was alot of boys from the high school there on their lunch break. The service looked slow as there was only one waitress. That waitress was Shampoo, the girl that was nuts over Ranma and engaged by tribal law to him. We took a seat and waited for service.  
"This place is nice." Terry said looking at the menu, "But don't they have anything other than ramen?"   
"What? That's all they got?" I asked finding it hard to believe that the selection would be so slim.  
"Yeah, but food is food. I can't complain as long as it fills my stomach." he commented while putting the menu back on the table.  
"Same here. I just hope that we get served soon." I said back. I felt my stomach rumble and groan. It was arguing with me, trying to find out why I wouldn't feed it.  
"So, you have a fun morning at school?" Terry asked.  
"HA!" I shot back, "I've never hated being in a situation so much in my life before, and I've lost my arm in battle! Heck, I've died before and it was more fun than my morning at school." I certainly wasn't planning on making any return visits to Furinkan high any time soon. I wanted to be as far away from that evil place as I could.   
"Did you learn anything?" Terry asked in his nonchalant way.  
"No, in fact I think I've forgotten things I used to know. Its a terrible place." I stated again.  
"You're over reacting." Terry said.  
"seriously!" I said back.  
"You get in any fights?" Terry asked.  
"What do you take me for? A criminal?" I said trying to sound offended.  
Terry looked at me until I talked. "Don't get me started." I said. Just then Shampoo came to our table.  
"Welcome to Nekohanten, can Shampoo get you anything?" the teenage girl asked.  
"Yeah, I'll have the ramen special." Terry said.  
"And for you, Tien?" she asked me. I guess she must've picked up my name from Ranma or even Chao Tsu. Chao Tsu seemed to be hanging around Shampoo's great grandmother alot lately.  
"Uh..." I studied my menu closely, "I... I'll have the... the..." I didn't want to let Terry or Shampoo know that I couldn't read. I looked at the pictures and held up the menu. "I'll have that one." I said pointing at a picture on the menu. My face was lightly turning red at my embaressment.  
"A super spicey hot ramen?" she asked.  
"Yeah. That's it." I said smiling.  
"It very spicey and hot. You sure?" she asked again in her sweet voice.  
"Yeah, can't be worse than Chao Tu's spicey chili. That stuff can melt through steel." I said rubbing the back of my neck. She took our orders for food and drinks and went off.  
"So, Chao Tsu cooks?" Terry asked.  
"What's with all the questions?" I asked.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to give you the third degree." he appologized. After a short pause he asked again "So, Chao Tsu cooks?"  
"Yeah, quite well most of the time. But the only really great stuff he makes is that chili. Other than that the rest is just above average." I answered. After a little chit chat the food arrived. We thanked Shampoo and started to eat. The place was thinning out. I guessed that the lunch break at the school was almost over.  
"Is your stuff hot?" Terry asked me.  
"I wouldn't know yet, I didn't try it." I said. I took the the chopsticks and placed them inside the bowl.   
  
Moments later I was inside the kitchen with a hose spraying myself all over with it trying to get it into my mouth. That stuff was hotter than I expected. Some of the water sprayed out and hit Shampoo who was standing nearby. She suddenly disapeared from my sight. I then noticed a small fluffy pink cat where she was once standing. I was too busy trying to get cooled off from the spicey ramen to care about it. Terry was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. I couldn't believe that I was buring a hole in my mouth and all he could do was laugh. The hot sensation managed to go away, so I walked over to Terry and gave him a boot in the backside. He rolled over and continued laughing.  
"Hey, you!" I heard a familiar old woman's voice. I turned around to see Cologne and Chao Tsu standing in the messy kitchen.   
"You had better clean this up. Who knows how much damage could have been done by your recklessness." Chao Tsu spat, he then gave me the old 'tsk tsk tsk' routine.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make such a mess." I appologized. I just then noticed how big of a mess I really did make. The floor was completely wet and the walls and shelves with food on them were soaked.  
"Look at what you did." Terry took a break from his laughing to say this then burst back to his hysterical laughing once more. I gave him an angry look. I didn't appreciate his mocking laughter too much.   
"I-is there anything I could do to repay you?" I asked feeling quite bad about myself.  
"Hmm..." the shriveled woman thought for a moment while rubbing her chin, "Yes, there may be a way for you to repay me, but you might not like it."   
"Well, you just tell me, and I'll try my best to do it." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.   
"You must become my personal servent." Cologne stated. Chao Tsu started laughing right then. Cologne looked fairly serious about this too. I didn't know what to say. I have a personal policy not to become anyone else's butler, not after that Yamcha incident (I'll get into that later), but I did wanna repay her. Strange how it turned out that way.  
"Ha ha ha! Tien as a slave! I can imgaine it now." Chao Tsu said burning his words into my head.  
"No, not a slave, a servent." she corrected him.  
"Well... you see, I... I don't really... what I mean to say is..." I tried to get out what I wanted to say but I was really at a loss of words.  
"Hey, Tien, why don'cha do it. Its the least you could do after practiaclly destroying her kitchen." Terry said from behind me wiping away a tear of laughter.  
"So, you accept?" Cologne said.  
"No, I didn't say that--" I tried to say but was cut off by Cologne grabbing my arm and taking me into the back. She gave me a set of clothes and I stepped out a moment later wearing them.  
"Lookin' spiffy, Tien." Chao Tsu said tryin' to hide his laughter.  
"Ha ha ha... " I responded sarcastically. I tried to fix the back of the apron. I was dressed almost similair to Mousse, but without such long sleeves.   
"You can start now. Chao Tsu and I have to discuss something." Cologne said as her and Chao Tsu left.  
"Aw, man." Terry mumbled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Uh... nothing." Terry said back.  
  
An hour or so later I was done cleaning up. Terry had helped me out a bit. We sat at a table looking over our fine work. I then saw the pink fluffy cat again. It was trying to turn on the hot water tap in the sink. I went over and picked it up.  
"What're you doing?" I asked the cat.  
"What's that cat up to?" Terry asked and walked over.  
"It was playing with the hot water tap." I told him. The cat tried to struggle and get back to the sink but I held it tightly.  
"It really wants to play in the sink. Nutty cat." Terry said.  
The cat slipped through my arms finally and hit the knob for the hot water. I grabbed at it and tried to stop it from jumping in. I grabbed it only after splashing into the hot water. Suddenly the cat wasn't a cat anymore. Me and Terry stared in disbelief at what had just happened. The cat had turned into Shampoo right in my arms!   
"Finally." she said. Me and Terry looked away from her nakedness. After getting slapped a whole bunch Shampoo left to get her clothes.  
"Oww..." Terry mumbled.  
"She sure can hit hard..." I mumbled. We felt our aching faces. "Well, we had better go. I don't see anything else that needs to be done, so let's go."  
  
  
A week or so had passed since the day I became Cologne's servent. She had me do all sorts of stuff. I didn't go to school the whole time. Ranma was upset for some reason. I dunno why though. Genma had seemed to become friends with me eventually and even wanted to learn my trade mark attack, Shinkikouhou. I didn't wanna teach him it becuase it drains the lifeforce from the user of it. I didn't wanna teach him. Somehow (don't ask me how) he engaged me to a red haired teenage girl. I didn't know why. He said that he would call off the engagment if I taught him Shinkikouhou. The crafty b*****d had me. I tried to teach him, but he couldn't learn it. He just couldn't do it. Then I found out about Ranma's curse. I was very mad at this. Why? Becuase Ranma's curse is that he turns into the red haired girl that I was engaged to! I almost killed Genma. Ranma's curse was activated by different temperatures of water, just as Shampoo's was. I had a dream with Lunch in it every night during the week. It was very odd. The last one I had also had Mr.Popo in it! I was really mistified by that one.  
It was a monday and Cologne had told me that she didn't need me to work for her anymore. I don't know what it was that made her do that, but I was happy.   
The afternoon sun was just going down as me and Ranma sparred. I was glad that I still retained my Taiyoken attack as well as a few more of my trade mark attacks. I couldn't manage to do genaric ki blasts, but that didn't bother me too much. Ranma was standing across the lawn from me. He was in a low stance. I stood in a high stance. I was prepared for any attack he might throw my way. He jumped into the air and dove down at me with his foot out. I jumped to the side and lunged at him with a punch. He dodged after touching his foot on the ground. He grabbed my arm and attempted a throw. I resisted with my greater strength and flung him backwards into a tree. He bounced off of the tree trunk with his feet and flipped backwards at me. I moved quickly backwards. He landed ready to attack. To his surprise he couldn't see me. He smartly decided to try and sense my ki. He jumped forward and kicked. I was hit and flew towards the house. I recovered with a handspring off of the ground and landed on my feet.  
"What did you do? Turn invisible?" asked Akane from behind me. She was watching the whole thing.  
"Actually, I--" I started to say.  
"He was jumping." Ranma cut in. Akane looked confused. "Tien jumped up and down really fast. It made him blur and appear to disapear." Ranma further explained.  
"Yeah. You could tell?" I asked.  
"Not at first, but once I sensed you jumping... I put it all together." he said with a proud smile.  
"I get it." Akane said.  
"It's about time." Ranma uttered. He recieved a mallet to the back of the head for that one.  
Ranma sat over in the corner of the lawn rubbing his sore skull. I walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to continue. He answered by throwing a kick at me from the ground. I grabbed his foot and twisted it and threw him across the lawn. He landed nimbly on his feet and smirked. He jumped at me and attack with his elbow swiping it diagonaly across my face. It hit me and I tried to recover. Ranma was very fast, and I didn't want to underestimate him. He quickly led up with a punch to my stomach and a side kick. I felt the blow of each one. Ranma was certainly fast, but I was alot stronger. I took his blows and flew back at him with a straight punch with my right fist hitting him in the ribs. I held my left fist at my side readied it for the next blow. It shot out and caught Ranma in a pressure point under the neck. He fell backwards and flipped quickly to his feet again.   
"Good..." he said under his breath. Then he raised his fists and yelled out "Kashu Tenshin Amiguriken!" Ranma's fists became a complete blur and struck me all over with many blows. I couldn't stop that many attacks. I fell back. I only knew of one way to stop that many punches. I jumped back after he finished his punches and into the tree behind me. He jumped at the tree and kicked it trying to shake me out of it. I dropped at him with four punches... from four different arms. I had sprouted an extra set of arms from my shoulders. Ranma didn't expect that at all.  
"Shiryuken!" I shouted. I hit him with the four punches. He hit the ground hard, even for him. Ranma wiped his mouth and jumped up. He was standing across the lawn from me once again. He looked at my arms and ran at me with his Amiguriken attack rapidly moving in front of him. I parried and blocked many of his punches with my four arms. Only a very few punches got through. Ranma's speed was nothing to laugh at. Especially his Amiguriken attack. We stopped our head on attacks and jumped back to our own corners. I put my extra arms back into my shoulders. Ranma was looking happy with what he was able to do to me. His pride was flaring up, and I could tell.  
"Didn't expect this much from me, did ya?" he asked.  
"Actually, I expected more." I said trying to crush his ego. He had already told me about his Moku Tokabisha technique which was fueled by his pride, so I tried to keep him from being able to use it. He tried it anyway. Cupping his hands in front of him he yelled out the words but was suddenly cut short by a blue blast that hit him, freezing him to his spot. He looked like a Ranma ice sculpture. Ryouga looked at me from on top of the Tendou house. He jumped down and landed next to Ranma. He pokedat him knocking him over. The very frozen Ranma hit the ground and layed on his side. Akane looked at Ranma and Ryouga.  
"Ryouga? Did you do that?" Akane asked Ryouga.  
He swiveled around and looked at her sweet, soft, innocent eyes. He couldn't lie to someone he loved so much. "Y-y-yes... I'm sorry." Ryouga said looking very sad. He then shook himslef out of it and looked at me.  
"Now... for what I came here for... you." He pointed at me. "I need to talk to you."   
"Ok." I said and we jumped onto the tall wall around the yard. He started to explain to me a story about how he heard a legend of a tree eyed monk from a far away place that could cure crses. He suggested that I might've been that three eyed man of the legend. Granted I'm not a monk, but the rest fit. I started to think. Maybe I could cure curses. If I could, I could become my own age again. So I doubted it. Ryouga urged on that I was the man in the legend. I didn't know why he seeemed so eager to tell me this.  
"Tien, I have to tell you something. But, you must promise not to tell Akane." Ryouga told me.  
"Ok. Go ahead, Ryouga. Spit it out."   
"Well... you know how Ranma turns into a female when splashed with cold water?" Ryouga asked.  
"Uh, yeah... don't remind me. You don't turn into a girl too, do you?" I asked.  
"NO! Worse... I turn into... a little black piglet." I couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny to imagine Ryouga as a little black piglet.  
"Are you done laughing now?" Ryouga asked irritated.  
"I'm sorry... I guess it really wasn't called for. So... that's why you told me that curse curing thing?" I asked.  
"Yes... I want you to cure me. Please. Tienshin Han... cure me." Ryouga sounded really sincere and really sad. I couldn't just say no, right to his face. First of all I didn't even know if I really could cure him or not. I didn't think I could at least.   
"I can try. But, I wouldn't know where to start."   
"Please, do anything." he begged.  
"When I find out how, I will." I said that and jumped back down to where Ranma was thawing. Ryouga looked happy that I said that I would atleast try. Akane was standing next to the almost thawed Ranma.  
"Brrr..." Ranma shivered. Ryouga ran off in an unknown direction. "Damn that Ryouga... brrrr..."  
  
Next chapter5: Uh... I don't have a name for it yet...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There. That's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I had most of it written out for a long time, but I was stuck and couldn't continue. Then, tonight I decided to finish it. I did. I'm happy. It didn't end like I wanted it to. But, there was little I could do. Soon, I'll make a side story for this fan fic. That Yamcha servent thing might be one idea for one. If you have any ideas for a side story or if you wanna write one of your own for the Tienshin Han saga, then e-mail me at old_man_picking_nose@hotmail.com  
If you have any general comments even, then e-mail me. I'll be happy to respond. 


End file.
